


Teen Wolf 2.0 || Tome 1|| | Pellord |

by MeliaTheDiablesse



Series: Teen Wolf 2.0 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chasseurs, Coyote-Garou, F/M, General, Humour, Loup-garou, M/M, Romance, Tigre-Garou, banshee - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeliaTheDiablesse/pseuds/MeliaTheDiablesse
Summary: La meute de Derek vont rencontrer deux nouveaux venus à Beacon Hills, d'après vous, qui sont-ils ? Que cachent-ils ? Pourquoi venir à Beacon Hills ? La menace sera-t-elle de nouveau de retour ?





	1. Chapter 1

Ça y est je me suis enfin décider à publier sur cette plateforme !!

Alors je vais publier tout les chapitres de ce Tome 1 et je publierais le début du tome 2 pour ne pas être en retard par rapport à FanFiction et Wattpad ^^

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas mais appartienne a Jeff Davis, sauf si vous arrivez à m'avoir Peter ! *^*

**Rating :** K+ pour l'instant

P.S : Ce chapitre à était corriger par ma bêta MonaLisa94, merci encore (Sur FF.NET)

Allez bonne lecture

* * *

 

Il était huit heures du matin à Beacon Hills, le lycée commençait à se remplir petit à petit.  
Une Jeep bleu arriva sur le parking et deux personnes en descendirent, Stiles et Scott. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à un petit groupe d'amis composé de Lydia, Allison, Jackson, Malia, Boyd, Isaac, Erica, Aiden, Ethan et Danny.  
Ils se saluèrent tous et avancèrent jusqu'à leurs salles respectives.  
Stiles, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Alison, Danny et Jackson allèrent à leur premier cours avec Mr Harris.  
Les deux meilleurs amis se mirent, comme d'habitude, côte à côte, Lydia et Alison aussi, Jackson et Danny également. Quant à Malia, elle se retrouva seule.  
Le cours avait commençait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le directeur avec une nouvelle élève.  
Tout le monde s'était levé par politesse.

Le directeur prit la parole :

**_\- Vous pouvez vous asseoir. Je vous présente votre nouvelle camarade, elle s'appelle Melia McGarden, je compte sur vous pour l'accueillir comme il se doit. Mr Harris je vous laisse continuer votre cours_ **

Le directeur partit et Mr Harris prit la parole :

**_\- Bien, Mademoiselle McGarden allez-vous asseoir à côté de Mademoiselle Tate._ **

Malia leva sa main pour que Melia sache où s'asseoir.  
Alors qu'elle s'asseyait Malia se présenta :

****_\- Salut moi c'est Malia._  
\- A une lettre de différence, c'est assez drôle.  
\- C'est vrai.   
\- Je peux te poser une question ?   
\- Je suis une Coyote-garou et toi ?  
\- Tigre-garou. Comment tu as su que j'allais te poser cette question ?  
\- Sérieux ? Je m'en suis doutée vu que tu ne sens pas vraiment humaine, humaine.  
\- Ouais je sais que c'est rare, mais si tu es une Coyote-garou comment se fait-il que je sente des loups ?

A la fin de sa phrase Scott et Jackson se tournèrent vers Melia, avec leurs yeux brillants.

**_\- Bon bah j'ai ma réponse, répondit Melia.  
\- C'est Scott et Jackson.  
\- Deux bêtas ?_ _  
_ _\- Exactement et toi ? Bêta ou Oméga ?_ _  
_ _\- Alpha.  
\- Comment ?  
\- Je t'expliquerais tout à l'heure._ _  
_** __ **\- Oh, au fait, ce matin nous n'avons que deux cours seulement.**  
 **\- Quel est notre deuxième cours ?**  
 **\- Chimie. Encore.**  
 **\- Bon Tate et McGarden vous avez fini !** Hurla Mr Harris

Melia et Malia se turent pendant les deux heures contrairement à une personne, assise à côté de Scott, l'hyperactif appelé Stiles, qui n'arrêtait pas de parler.

**_\- Stilinski, avez-vous fini ?! Hurla de nouveau Harris.  
\- Monsieur, je ne peux pas m'arrêter de faire quelque chose, si je ne fais rien, est-ce que vous allez nous donner des exercices, parce que deux heures avec vous en vous écoutant déblatérer vos cours c'est...  
\- Stilinski ! Dehors ! Et McCall je peux savoir ce qui vous fait rire ?  
\- Rien Monsieur, _** Répondit Scott. **** __  
\- Bien continuons alors.

45 minutes plus tard, l'heure de la fin des cours sonna. Malia proposa à Melia de la suivre pour la présenter aux autres. Alors qu'ils avançaient Melia s'arrêta brusquement.

**_\- Qu'est ce qui se passe Melia ?_** Demanda Malia ** _  
\- Vous avez une chasseuse dans votre groupe.  
\- Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, on a passé une trêve. Ils ne nous veulent aucun mal.  
\- Malia dit vrai, intervint Scott.  
\- Melia je te présente Scott.  
\- Le loup-garou, que j'ai senti quand je suis arrivée.  
\- Et donc toi tu es un tigre-garou...  
\- De naissance.  
\- Cool. Enchanté moi c'est Stiles.  
\- L'hyperactif.  
\- Moi c'est Lydia, enchantée.  
\- Une Banshee.  
\- Allison, enchantée._**  
 _ **\- C'est donc toi la chasseuse.**  
 **\- Euh... Oui,**_ répondit gênée Allison. _  
 **\- Si tu veux aucun mal à cette meute, c'est cool, enfin je suppose. Melia sourit en répondant.**  
 **\- Oh Melia, Voici Jackson le...**_ Commença Malia. _  
 **\- Second loup-garou,**_ termina Melia. _  
 **\- Et enfin Danny,**_ présenta Malia. _  
 **\- Bien bonjour tout le monde, vous êtes une sacrée bande.**  
 **\- Meute,**_ corrigea Scott. _  
 **\- Oui, meute.**  
 **\- Tu es venue seule ?**_ Demanda Stiles. _  
**\- Non avec mon frère, mais il est dans une autre classe.**  
 **\- Il est peut-être tombé dans la classe des autres.**_ Répondit Scott. _  
 **\- Parce qu'il y en a d'autres ?**  
 **\- Oui, cinq loup-garou,**_ lui répondit Lydia. _  
 **\- Et votre Alpha ?**  
 **\- Tu le rencontreras plus tard,**_ lui dit Scott. _  
 **\- Ok, et bien je ne pensais pas rencontrer autant de personnes comme « moi ».**  
 **\- Tu pensais arriver dans une petite ville tranquille ?**_ Lui demanda Jackson.  
**_\- En réalité non, mes sens d'Alpha ont ressenti le nemeton._**  
 ** _\- Est ce que je peux te poser une question ?_**  
 ** _\- Oui bien sûr, Stiles._**  
 ** _\- Tu es devenue Alpha comment ?_**  
 ** _\- A la mort de mes parents._**  
 ** _\- Tu les as..._** Commença Scott.  
 ** _\- Non, un groupe de chasseur appelé Pellord, a provoqué un incendie chez nous. Mon frère et moi sommes les seuls survivants._**  
 ** _\- Nous sommes désolés de te faire rappeler ça,_** répondit rapidement Lydia.  
 ** _\- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est aussi une des raisons pour laquelle je suis ici._**  
 ** _\- Comment ça ?_** Demanda aussitôt Allison.  
 ** _\- J'ai appris qu'une famille avait aussi subit la même chose ici._**  
 ** _\- C'est notre Alpha._**  
 **** _\- Bon bah je le rencontrerai plus tard. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne veux aucun mal ici._

Melia n'avait pas vu les deux heures passer. Elle sursauta quand on l'a pris par derrière pour un câlin.

* * *

****Voilà le premier chapitre. Alors oui, je sais les personnages sont complètement OOC, mais je n'y peux rien. Je sais aussi que l'histoire des McGarden est à peu près pareille que celle des Hale, mais c'est pour mieux rebondirent sur les prochains chapitres. On se retrouve pour Vendredi prochain.  
MeliaTheDiablesse

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La meute de Derek vont rencontrer deux nouveaux venus à Beacon Hills, d'après vous, qui sont-ils ? Que cachent-ils ? Pourquoi venir à Beacon Hills ? La menace sera-t-elle de nouveau de retour ?

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas mais appartienne à Jeff Davis, sauf si vous arrivez à m'avoir Peter ! *^*

**Rating :** K+ pour l'instant

**Warning :** Les personnages (tout au long de l'histoire) sont complètement OCC, donc si vous n'aimez pas vous êtes prévenue, aussi je ne pense pas faire de Lemon dans cette histoire, donc inutile de me le demander ^^ vous êtes prévenue

**P.S** : Merci à ma bêta, pour rattraper mes erreurs donc merci MonaLisa94, d'ailleurs allez voir son profil si ce n'est déjà pas fait, elle écrit principalement sur Teen Wolf

Bonne lecture

* * *

_Melia n'avait pas vu les deux heures passer. Elle sursauta quand on l'a pris par derrière pour un câlin._

**_\- Ah, c'est toi Dylan ?_** s'exclama Melia.  
 ** _\- Tu me présentes ?_**  
 ** _\- Alors Malia, Scott, Stiles, Danny, Lydia, Allison et Jackson voici Dylan, mon petit frère._**  
 ** _\- Vous, vous ressemblez pas du tout._** Constata Malia.  
 ** _\- Dylan a été adopté par mes parents._**  
 ** _\- D'accord._**  
 ** _\- Tenez les autres arrivent,_** montra Stiles.

On pouvait voir Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Aiden et Ethan arriver, vers eux.

**_\- Je vois que vous avez rencontré Dylan,_** constata Isaac.  
 ** _\- C'est le frère de Melia,_** dit Malia.  
 ** _\- Enchantée._**  
 ** _\- Alors là tu as Isaac, Aiden, Ethan, Boyd et Erica,_** présenta Lydia.  
 ** _\- Salut, répondirent les nouveaux arrivants._**  
 ** _\- Bon on va manger ?_** Proposa Boyd.  
 ** _\- Yep, je commence à avoir la dalle,_** renchérit Erica.

Le groupe se dirigea donc vers la cafétéria et partit manger.

**_\- Ce soir je pensais emmener Melia et Dylan voire Derek,_** suggéra Malia.  
 ** _\- Oui excellente idée,_** approuva Scott.  
 ** _\- Qui est Derek ?_** Demanda Melia.  
 ** _\- Notre Alpha._**  
 ** _\- Il vous acceptera peut-être dans la meute,_** dit Stiles.  
 ** _\- Nous sommes des Tigres-Garous._**  
 ** _\- Et alors Dylan ? Dans notre meute nous sommes, dix loups-garous, une chasseuse, une banshee et deux humains donc ce n'est pas deux tigres-garous qui vont nous gêner._**  
 ** _\- Une.... Chasseuse ?_**

Dylan se transforma, pas complètement, mais se transforma quand même un petit peu, Allison décida d'essayer de s'expliquer tout de même, pour que Dylan ne se sente pas menacé.

**_\- Je ne veux aucun mal, mon père travaille souvent avec Derek et Derek m'a accepté dans la meute._ **

Dylan commença à rugir fortement, et n'était plus lui-même. Melia décida d'agir, voyant la situation qui commençait à dégénérer.

**_\- Dylan ! Stop !_ **

Voyant que Dylan ne se calmait pas, Melia fit verdoyer ses yeux et rugit pour faire plier le bêta, qui essaya de faire face à sa grande sœur.

**_\- Dylan ! Ça suffit !_ **   
**_\- Désolé._ **   
**_\- Dylan a du mal à se contrôler depuis que les chasseurs ont brûlé notre famille. Mon père à lui-même transformé Dylan. C'est pour ça qu'il a du mal à m'obéir mais il y arrive de mieux en mieux._ **

Alors que Melia avait fini de parler, ils cherchaient maintenant une table où se mettre, ils étaient quand même quatorze personnes.  
Ils allèrent au fond de la cafét' et rapprocha deux tables de huit. Ils mangèrent en parlant de tout et de rien quand Lydia posa une question :

**_\- Et question amour, vous êtes en couple ?_**  
 ** _\- Nope._**  
 ** _\- Normal que tu ne sois pas en couple, tu tapes dans les plus vieux que toi._**  
 ** _\- Je te permet pas._**  
 ** _\- Comment ça ?_** Demanda Lydia.  
 ** _\- Je ne suis jamais sorti avec quelqu'un de mon âge. Ma dernière relation avait 27 ans_**  
 ** _\- Et tu avais quel âge ?_**  
 ** _\- 18._**  
 ** _\- Sans blague ?_** S'exclama Stiles.  
 ** _\- Je jure sur la tête de mon frère._**  
 ** _\- Quand elle avait 16 ans, elle est sortie avec un mec de 23 ans. Quand elle l'a ramené chez nous pour le présenter à nos parents vous auriez dû voir leurs têtes._**  
 ** _\- Oh je n'ai pas non plus ramené que des vieux comme tu dis._**  
 ** _\- La seule fois c'était à 13 ans et tu nous as ramené quelqu'un de 15 ans._**  
 ** _\- Ah tu vois !_**  
 ** _\- C'est la seule fois._**  
 ** _\- C'est pas ma faute si ceux de mon âge sont immatures, sans vous vexer les gars._**  
 ** _\- Et toi Dylan ?_** Continua Lydia ** _._**  
 ** _\- Je ne suis jamais sorti avec quelqu'un._**  
 ** _\- Bienvenu au club mon pote,_** intervint Stiles.  
 ** _\- Et vous ?_** Demanda Melia.  
 ** _\- Jackson et moi sommes ensemble,_** commença Lydia.  
 ** _\- Boyd et Erica aussi,_** continua Stiles.  
 ** _\- Et Danny et avec Ethan,_** termina Malia.  
 ** _\- Hé bah, ça en fait du monde ensemble._**

Alors qu'ils repartaient tous dans leurs discussions, la sonnerie des cours leurs indiquèrent avec malice qu'ils devaient y retourner pour quatre heures de cours avec des professeurs vraiment ennuyants. Stiles, Lydia, Allison, Scott, Jackson, Danny, Malia et Melia partirent dans leurs classes tandis que Boyd, Erica, Isaac, Aiden, Ethan et Dylan partirent en permanence.  
Comme d'habitude les profs avaient envie de tuer Stiles mais maintenant ils avaient Melia en plus, dans le couloir on pouvait entendra à un moment un « Stilinski ! Je ne veux pas vous entendre » cinq minutes après c'était « McGarden ! C'est pareil pour vous » et des minutes après ça finissaient en « Stilinski ! McGarden ! Dehors ! » bon pour la dernière phrase c'était la dernière heure de cours de la journée et Stiles comme Melia n'arrivaient pas à tenir la dernière heure de cours.  
La sonnerie se fit entendre pour annoncer la fin des cours. Les autres, qui soit dit en passant ne se sont pas fait renvoyer, rejoignirent Stiles et Melia, tous deux adossés à leurs voitures.  
Comme seuls Melia, Stiles, Jackson, Dylan et Allison avaient une voiture, ils décidèrent de faire des groupes. Malia et Aiden montèrent avec Melia, Lydia monta seule avec Jackson. Scott et Isaac partirent avec Stiles, Boyd et Erica allaient avec Dylan et Ethan et Danny avec Allison.  
Ils montèrent tous dans les voitures et quittèrent rapidement le lycée.  
La route du Lycée jusqu'à la vieille maison brûlée se fit assez rapidement. Une fois arrivé, tous descendirent des voitures. Et Scott prit la parole.

**_\- Bien Derek ne devrait pas tarder._ **   
**_\- Il doit être da..._ **   
**_\- Dereeeeek !_ **   
**_\- ...ns la maison. Stiles ! Arrête de gueuler._ **   
**_\- Dereeeeeeeek ! Et Malia je fais ce que je veux._ **   
**_\- Il va encore être de mauvaise humeur par ta faute Stiles._ **   
**_\- Mais non Boyd, et avec vous c'est toujours de ma faute._ **

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit sur –comme la si bien dit Boyd- un Derek grincheux

**_\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu brailles Stiles ?_**  
 ** _\- On pensait que tu nous aurais senti arriver._**  
 ** _\- C'est ce qui s'est passé. Mais vous n'avez pas d'entraînement aujourd'hui._**  
 ** _\- On aimerait te présenter deux personnes qui viennent d'arriver, déclara Scott._**  
 ** _\- Je les ai sentis._**  
 ** _\- Je m'appelle Melia et voici mon frère Dylan._**  
 ** _\- Bonjour._**  
 ** _\- Nous sommes des tigres-garous._**  
 ** _\- Ça existe encore ?_**  
 ** _\- Nous sommes les deux derniers._**  
 ** _\- Et... Vos parents ?_**  
 ** _\- Rrrrr, Dylan rugit à la mention de ses parents._**  
 ** _\- Dylan ! Nos parents sont décédés comme les tiens._**  
 ** _\- Ils ont été brûlé ?_**  
 ** _\- Rrrr,_** rugit encore une fois Dylan.

Dylan avait rugi une deuxième fois avec des yeux turquoise cette fois-ci. Melia voyant que son frère perdait le contrôle fit verdoyer ses yeux.

**_\- Dylan ! Ça suffit ! Va dans ta voiture._ **

Il écouta sa sœur et partit dans sa voiture.

**_\- Excuse mon frère. Il n'aime pas quand on parle de nos parents._**  
 ** _\- Je comprends. Qu'est-ce qui vous emmènent ici ?_**  
 ** _\- On a été attiré ici._**  
 ** _\- Le Nemeton ?_**  
 ** _\- Oui, sûrement._**  
 ** _\- Et pourquoi la meute vous a emmené ici ?_**  
 ** _\- Parce qu'on a vécu la même chose. J'aurais voulu savoir si tu connaissais les chasseurs qui nous ont fait ça ?_**  
 ** _\- Tu veux te venger ?_**  
 ** _\- Je ne sais pas encore._**  
 ** _\- Comment ils s'appellent ?_**  
 ** _\- Les Pellord._**  
 ** _\- Abandonne._**  
 ** _\- Pourquoi ?_**  
 ** _\- Ce sont les pires chasseurs que je connaisse. Pourquoi vous ont-ils attaqué ?_**  
 ** _\- Une trêve, que ma famille avait fait avec eux, a été rompu. Les Pellord en ont profité._**  
 ** _\- Si vous restez ici, vous serez en sécurité tant que les Argent seront là. Par contre, il faut que vous rejoigniez notre meute._**  
 ** _\- C'était pour ça qu'on venait en premier lieu._** Prévint Scott  
 ** _\- Nous acceptons._**  
 ** _\- Ton frère est d'accord ?_**  
 ** _\- Il n'a pas le choix. Je suis son Alpha pour l'instant et puis je suis sûr que ça ne le gênerait pas._**  
 ** _\- Vous êtes nés tigre-garou non ?_**  
 ** _\- Moi oui, pas mon frère._**  
 ** _\- Comment ça ?_**  
 ** _\- Mon frère a été adopté par mes parents._**  
 ** _\- D'accord. Dans trois jours, nous avons une réunion. Soyez tous là._**  
 ** _\- Une question, est-ce que vous savez s'il y a une maison abandonnée par ici ?_**  
 ** _\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Stiles._**  
 ** _\- Nous n'avons pas vraiment d'endroit ou habiter._**  
 ** _\- Mon père a deux chambres d'amis, vous pouvez venir si vous voulez._**  
 ** _\- Je ne voudrais surtout pas déranger._**  
**_\- Tu ne nous gênes pas, je vais envoyer un message à mon père pour le prévenir._**

_« De : Stiles A : Papa_

_Deux amis, deux nouveaux du lycée, vont venir_ __  
_habiter quelque temps à la maison,_   
_ils t'expliqueront pourquoi. »_

**_\- Voilà, prévenu._ **   
**_\- Merci beaucoup Stiles._ **

Le soir chez les Stilinski

Le Shérif rentra chez lui et cria le nom de son fils pour lui intimer de descendre lui présenter ses deux amis. Quelques secondes après, il entendit son fils débouler les escaliers.

**_\- Salut pa'_ **   
**_\- Où sont tes deux amis ?_ **   
**_\- Bonjour monsieur, je m'appelle Melia McGarden et voici mon frère Dylan._ **   
**_\- Ce n'est pas vous qui avez perdu vos parents ?_ **   
**_\- Euh.. Oui en effet._ **   
**_\- Et bien, bienvenu, Vous êtes normaux ou vous êtes des loup-garou ?_ **   
**_\- Oh euh non, nous sommes des... Tigre-garou._ **   
**_\- Bon bah à table alors._ **

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.

Laissez un petit commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir ^^

MeliaTheDiablesse


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La meute de Derek vont rencontrer deux nouveaux venus à Beacon Hills, d'après vous, qui sont-ils ? Que cachent-ils ? Pourquoi venir à Beacon Hills ? La menace sera-t-elle de nouveau de retour ?

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas mais appartienne à Jeff Davis, sauf si vous arrivez à m'avoir Peter ! *^*

 **Rating :** K+ pour l'instant

 **Warning :** Les personnages (tout au long de l'histoire) sont complètement OCC, donc si vous n'aimez pas vous êtes prévenue, aussi je ne pense pas faire de Lemon dans cette histoire, donc inutile de me le demander ^^ vous êtes prévenue

P.S : Cette histoire est postée sur wattpad.com

P.P.S : A la sortie de ce Chapitre une vidéo pour la présentation des personnages de cette histoire sera en ligne sur mon Tumblr (meliathediablesse[point]tumblr[point]com) et sur la page facebook que j'ai quand même décider de créer 

***

08/09/2016

 ** _\- Melia, Stiles, Dylan, debout ! Vous allez être en retard sinon,_** hurla le Shérif

Melia se réveilla lentement, l'avantage d'avoir une salle de bain avec la chambre, c'est qu'on a tous son temps, surtout quand on se lève à 7 :00, elle tourna la tête vers son réveille et vit qu'il était 7 :30, elle se leva d'un bond et partit se préparer en quatrième vitesse.

8 :10

Ils étaient arrivés, tous les trois en retard. Les profs les avaient sermonnés, mais bon ils avaient une bonne excuse... Quoi ? Comment ça « Mon réveil n'a pas sonné » n'est pas une excuse ? Si, monsieur, si, madame, c'est une très bonne excuse, pour Stiles, Melia et Dylan en tout cas.

12 :00

Ils allèrent tous au self pour pouvoir manger (je sais c'est logique), et ils mangèrent tous dans le silence, enfin si on ne comptait pas les babillages incessants de Stiles et Melia, bien sûr. Après le repas fini ils repartirent tous en cours, grâce à leur meilleure amie à tous la sonnerie du début et de fin de cours, cette bonne vieille sonnerie tout le monde l'aime, vous savez celle qui fait un bon son strident qui vous casse bien les tympans ? Et bah c'est celle-là. Enfin, bref je m'égare, chacun repartit dans leurs classes pour finirent leurs heures de cours.

17 :00

Après leurs -super- journée, ils partirent au loft de Derek pour la réunion

 ** _\- On attends quoi ou qui au juste ?_** Demanda Melia qui en avait plus que marre d'attendre  
-faut la comprendre ils ont fini avec Harris et une fois arrivé chez Derek ils attendent pendant 10 minutes-   
**_\- Peter  
\- Merci Isaac de ta réponse mais, c'est QUI Peter ?  
\- L'oncle de Derek, il était dans l'incendie, il est tombé 6 ans dans le coma à cause de ça, ensuite il est devenue Alpha en tuant Laura, la sœur de Derek, puis Derek l'a tué en lui tranchant la gorge et est donc devenu l'Alpha à la suite de cela, mais il est revenu à la vie grâce ou malheureusement à Lydia à qui il avait envoyé des hallucinations pour lui dire quoi faire, _** Epilogua Scott  
  


Une personne –plus communément Peter- se plaça derrière Melia et la salua

**_\- Hi !_ **

Melia se retourna d'un seul coup dans un sursaut et se retrouva en face à face avec « le psychopathe »

**_\- Euh.... Salut_ **

Toute la meute fixé Melia avec de gros yeux, Melia qui se sentait gêner d'ailleurs

 ** _\- Quoi ?  
\- « Salut » Sérieusement.... A Peter ?  
\- Bah.. Oui, _** répondit Melia à Scott  
  


Isaac s'approcha de Melia et lui chuchota à l'oreille, que c'était un psychopathe et un tueur en série, bien entendu tout le monde avait entendu, sauf les humains de la meute, ainsi que le principal concerné. Et la réponse que Melia donna étonna tout le monde et s'attira les yeux ronds de Peter

 ** _\- ça m'étonnerait  
\- C'est un tueur en série. _** S'exclama Lydia  
 ** _\- Il a était 6 ans dans le coma, c'est bien ça ?_** Tout le monde approuva ** _. Donc seul dans sa tête, avec une horrible vengeance contre les Argents, plus une infirmière psychotique. Osez me dire que vous n'auriez pas était dans le même état que lui. Sans vouloirs offenser Allison  
\- Il a tué ma tante  
\- Elle a exterminé toute sa famille, sauf Derek et lui  
\- Comment es-tu au courant de ça ? Et trois, il restait Peter, Cora et moi. Ma petite sœur Cora est au Mexique  
\- Je me suis renseignée comme j'ai vécu à peu près la même chose  
\- C'est-à-dire ? _** Demanda Peter ** _  
\- Ma famille a été brûlé par la famille Pellord, seul mon frère et moi sommes en vie.  
\- Ont-ils appris que vous êtes encore en vie ?  
\- Non, ils pensent que nous avons brulés nous aussi dans l'incendie  
\- On peut arrêter de parler de ça.  
\- Dylan, tes yeux   
\- Désolé Melia  
\- Vous êtes des tigre-garou ?  
\- Oui, exactement  
\- Voilà, pourquoi les Pellord voulez votre peau. Un Alpha tigre-garou est très dangereux quand on touche à ses proches ou son clan. Vous êtes les McGarden ?  
\- Oui, c'est toujours ça. Comment connais-tu notre nom de famille ?  
\- Vous étiez les derniers tigre-garou. Ton père devait être le dernier Alpha, étant donné qu'il n'est plus là, tu es devenue l'Alpha, ton frère a les yeux turquoise donc un Bêta  
\- Comment tu sais tout ça toi ? _** Demanda Derek ** _  
\- Je me renseigne quand vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, c'est-à-dire presque tout le temps. Mais attendez personne ne sait ce qu'est un Tigre-Garou ?_**

Tout le monde répondit que « non » et donc Peter s'installa, tout le monde s'installe pour écouter « Oncle Peter »

 ** _\- Un tigre-garou est un être exceptionnel, bien plus fort que n'importe qu'elle garou, à part le jaguar et le guépard. Ils ont un odorat très développé, ils peuvent reconnaitre ce que vous êtes sans vous voir, humain, banshee ou encore chasseur.  
\- C'est comme ça que tu as su ce qu'on était la dernière fois, _** trouva Lydia ** _  
\- Oui c'est comme ça que j'ai su.  
\- Ils ont une autre faculté qui me fascine.  
\- C'est quoi ? _** Demanda Erica ** _  
\- On vas prendre l'exemple sur les loups, quand un loup-garou reconnait une personne comme son compagnon c'est quand il traine souvent avec lui et il ressent le besoin de le protéger contre tout et n'importe quoi. Le tigre-garou le sait avant même de le connaitre.  
\- Je comprends pas très bien là ? _** Avoua Allison ** _  
\- On connait son prénom et son nom, la seul chose qu'on ne sait pas ses son image, _** Expliqua clairement Melia ** _  
\- C'est qui le tien ?  
\- Je ne le sais pas, Malia   
\- Mais tu viens de dire à l'instant que..  
\- Voilà la partie la plus intéressante, excuse-moi de te couper Lydia. Tu as fait un blocage ? _** Peter avait poser sa question en se retournant vers Melia  
 ** _\- C'est exactement ça  
\- Explication pour les... _** Commença Peter ** _  
\- Elle à bloquer l'identité de son compagnon..._** Continua Stiles ** _  
\- Avec son pouvoir..._** Termina Peter ** _  
\- Son pouvoir ?  
\- Oui son pouvoir Derek, un tigre-garou peut se transformer en tigre complet dès la naissance, ils ont aussi plusieurs faculté, ils peuvent par exemple soigner une personne rien qu'en la touchant, ils peuvent aussi bloquer leurs faculté ainsi qu'a une personne ou plusieurs personnes précise qui sont autour d'eux, les blocages qu'ils peuvent faire, son l'odorat, l'ouïe, le toucher, le goût, la vue et le compagnon.  
\- C'est un bon résumé de nos facultés   
\- Pourquoi ne pas vouloir savoir ton compagnon  
\- Je vais t'expliquer Malia, en fait, une fois qu'on connait notre compagnon, on ne peut plus sortir avec une autre personne, car pour nous c'est comme si nous trompions la personne qui nous ai destiné   
\- Ah d'accord. Tu la bloquer aussi Dylan ?  
\- Je l'ai débloqué cette année   
\- Donc tu sais qui est la personne qui t'ait destiné ? _** Demanda Aiden ** _  
\- Oui  
\- Elle s'appelle comment ? Ou il d'ailleurs ? _** Demanda Danny ** _  
\- Je ne veux pas le dire  
\- La personne est là ? _** Voulu savoir le copain de Danny ** _  
\- Peut-être, peut-être pas  
\- Il ne dira rien, _** Prévint Melia ** _  
\- On ne peut pas forcer un tigre-garou à dire ou à faire quelque chose.._** Commença Peter ** _  
\- Sauf le compagnon ou l'Alpha du clan ou d'une meute..._** Termina Melia ** _  
\- Bon on en sait déjà plus sur vous, _** Derek montra Melia et Dylan pour appuyer ses propos ** _, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous ai tous fais venir  
\- C'est quoi le problème cette fois-ci ? _** Demanda Scott ** _  
\- Cinq personnes sont mortes depuis lundi_**

Tout le monde se retourna sur Stiles, qui comprit très vite pourquoi

 ** _\- Hé du calme les loulous,_** il reçut plusieurs grognement suite au surnom ** _, ce n'est pas ma faute, depuis les vacances il n'y a eu que des petits vols seulement, j'ai donc coupé la radio et j'ai oublié de la rallumer  
\- Et ça serait quoi ? _** Demanda Erica ** _  
\- J'en ai aucune idée, on va faire trois groupes de recherche_**

Après l'affirmation de tout le monde pour faire des groupes, Derek donna les noms des personnes dans le groupe où ils iront. Il y avait un groupe de recherche d'indices, qui se couper en trois petits groupes de recherche, le premier était composé de Scott, Malia et Derek, le second groupe était composé de Jackson, Aiden et Ethan et le troisième de Boyd, Erica et Isaac. Le second groupe de recherche était pour des recherches sur les bestiaires Hale et Argent, c'est à ce moment-là que Melia prévient Derek que sa famille en avait un également, Derek rajouta donc le bestiaire McGarden en plus des deux autres, ce groupe-là était composé de Lydia, Allison, Dylan et Danny. Et enfin le dernier groupe était un groupe de recherche spécialement sur les ordinateurs, les livres anciens et autres informations susceptibles de les aider ce groupe ci était composé de Melia, Stiles et Peter.  
Derek expliqua ensuite que pour faire plus simple pour les groupes, serait que le groupe dorme chez un de ce dit groupe, bon il y avait eu plusieurs histoires, notamment Lydia qui avait décidé que tout le monde devrait dormir chez Derek, mais celui-ci avait vite refusé en affirmant qu'il y aurait déjà assez de personnes chez lui, car oui chez lui dormiraient, Scott, Malia, Erica, Boyd et Isaac, ainsi que lui, Stiles proposa ensuite que Peter viendrait chez lui, car lui et Melia dormaient sous le même toit, Peter ne trouva rien à protester, Stiles lui dit donc qu'il devra par la fenêtre de Melia car la sienne était bloqué à cause de son père qui avait affirmé que « si un loup-garou voulait rentrer chez lui qu'il devrait passer par la porte comme tout être normal ». Lydia répondit à Derek que Dylan, Danny et Allison dormiront chez elle, et Jackson lui prévient qu'il dormira chez Aiden et Ethan. Tout le monde avait conclu qu'il était temps de rentré, Melia et Stiles rentrèrent respectivement dans leurs voitures et Peter les informa qu'il les rejoindrait plus tard.  
Une fois arrivé, Stiles remarqua que la voiture de son père n'était pas en face de chez lui, ils entrèrent à l'intérieur et Stiles remarqua le mot que son père leur avait laissé

« Urgence au bureau, rentre pas de la soirée  
jusqu'à cette nuit, pas de cours au   
Lycée pour tout le monde, bonne soirée les enfants »

**_\- Bon bah on va manger seulement nous deux Melia  
\- On pourrait demander à Peter s'il veut manger avec nous ?  
\- Bonne idée je vais l'appeler   
\- Je vais faire des pâtes bolognaises ça te va   
\- Yep_ **

Stiles alluma son téléphone et appela Peter après deux sonneries celui-ci répondit

 ** _\- Ouais Peter, c'est Stiles... Je sais que mon nom s'affiche... Non je ne suis pas idiot... Non.... Non.... Non  
\- Stiles ! _** Rappela à l'ordre Melia ** _  
\- Bon je t'appelle car mon père n'est pas là, donc du coup Melia se disait que tu pourrais venir manger... Comment ça qui est Melia ?... Melia, Pet' ne se souviens pas de toi !_**

Melia posa tout et alla voir Stiles dans le salon, elle lui prit le téléphone des mains et lui intima d'aller continuer les pâtes

**_\- Bah alors Grand Méchant Loup mémoire courte ?... Rrrrr... Tu m'as appelé comment là... Oui j'avais entendu idiot... Je te rappelle que je suis une Alpha...Bon tu viens manger ou pas ?... Comment ça tu ne sais pas ?... Peter Joue pas avec mes nerfs... Les pâtes ne vont pas attendre que tu réfléchisses... Comment ça ouvre la porte ?... Ouais bah deux secondes. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?  
\- Bah je viens manger, ta perdu la mémoire tigresse ?  
\- Rrrrr, je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça   
\- Et qu'est-ce que tu penses de chaton ?  
\- Mais t'arrête jamais ma parole   
\- Jamais. Par contre tu vas me laisser dehors ou tu vas me laisser entrer ?  
\- Quoi ?! Le grand méchant loup à peur d'avoir froid ?  
\- Tu vas voir ce qui va te faire le grand méchant loup  
\- Tu me fais... Stiles ! Tu fais quoi ? Sa pu le..._ **

La tête de Melia commença à tourner et elle s'écroula, elle aurait pu rencontrer le sol si Peter ne l'avait pas retenue à temps

**_\- Melia, ça va ?  
\- Feu, la maison, brulé, peut plus respirer   
\- STILES !   
\- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous vous faites ?  
\- Coupe les pâtes et ouvre les fenêtres_ **

Et Stiles repartit d'où il venait pour faire ce que lui avait demander Peter

 ** _\- Melia, regarde-moi, tu es chez Stiles, tu ne risques rien, chuuuuut, allez calme-toi, écoutes ma respiration, voilà c'est bien  
\- Peter ?  
\- Ouais c'est le grand méchant loup, ça va aller ?  
\- Ouais, ça va mieux, tu as sûrement deviné ?  
\- Vu comment tu as réagi, oui. Pourquoi ne pas avoir dit aux autres que tu étais toi aussi dans l'incendie ?  
\- Mon frère n'est pas au courant, il pense que j'étais au cinéma avec une amie   
\- Tu t'en ai sorti comment ?   
\- Mon... Mon père a ouvert une petite lucarne, seule moi pouvait sortir par là  
\- Je suis désolé  
\- Non tu n'as pas à l'être, tu pouvais pas savoir, et merci méchant loup  
\- De rien Meli'  
\- Ce surnom est mieux  
\- Bon Melia, Peter on vas commander des pizzas, j'ai tout loupé  
\- Ouais. Et Stiles, s'il te plait à l'avenir, ne loupe pas mes pâtes ou je t'arrache les bras  
\- On prend quoi comme pizza ? _** Demanda Stiles lui permettant ainsi de changer de discussion  
 ** _\- Bolognaise,_** Répondirent Melia et Peter en même temps ** _  
\- Deux pizzas bolognaise et une quatre fromage, c'est parti. Montez mettre les deux matelas en même temps  
\- Au faites c'était des pâtes à quoi ? _** Demanda innocemment Peter ** _  
\- Melia avait prévu des pâtes bolognaises  
\- A l'avenir évite de cramer des pâtes SURTOUT quand elles sont à la sauce bolognaise_**

Melia et Peter montèrent le temps que Stiles commandait les Pizzas, Melia lui montra la chambre de Dylan en lui disant qu'une fois le matelas prit de l'attendre dans le couloir, elle alla ensuite dans la chambre de Stiles pour prendre le matelas, elle enleva la couette et les oreillers et retourna rejoindre Peter qui attendait, ils rentrèrent dans sa chambre et Stiles arriva au même moment les pizzas en main, il s'installa sur le lit de Melia en tailleurs avec sa pizza sur les genoux, mais Melia lui demanda de tirer son bureau pour qu'il soit en face de son lit et des deux matelas qui était par terre. Alors que Stiles faisait ce que Melia lui avait demandé, Peter lui la suivait dans la cave, pour allait chercher une télé qui était encore dans son carton, Peter curieux comme il était lui demanda pourquoi la télé n'était pas installée dans une des chambres et elle lui expliqua ce que John lui avait dit tantôt, que cette télé était censée être le cadeau de Stiles pour Lydia mais qu'il ne lui avait pas offert, Stiles était censé la rendre mais John l'avait gardé « Au cas où ». Peter prit donc la télé et Melia le décodeur qu'elle s'était acheté quand elle était encore avec ses parents. Quand ils remontèrent dans la chambre Stiles était surpris de voir la télé et ne fut par contre pas surpris quand elle lui a dit que c'est John qui lui avait montré. Une fois tout installé Melia s'installa entre Stiles et Peter et ils commencèrent à manger dans un silence agréable.   
Les pizzas étant finies ils sortirent donc les livres que Stiles avait et leurs ordinateurs et commencèrent leurs recherches

 ** _\- Au faite on cherche quoi la ?_** Demanda Melia ** _  
\- Ce que les victimes ont en commun  
\- Trois hommes et deux femmes, deux hommes ainsi qu'une femme en couple les deux autres sont célibataire... Peter !! Ils n'ont rien en commun  
\- Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose en commun, _** se plaint Stiles ** _  
\- Continuer de chercher au lieu de vous plaindre_**

_~4 heures plus tard~_

Peter était en pleine recherche quand il sentit quelque chose sur son épaule, il tourna sa tête et vit le visage de Melia qui s'était endormie, il décida de la laisser tranquille et continua ses recherches, quand Stiles cria   
  
**_\- J'ai trouvé !!  
\- Mais tu vas la fermer oui, chuchota Peter  
\- Qu'est ce qui... Qu'est-ce que Melia fait sur ton épaule ?  
\- Elle dort alors tu la ferme  
\- Pas possible  
\- Comment ça pas possible ?  
\- Depuis qu'elle est arrivée ici elle n'a pas dormis une seule fois   
\- Je peux t'assurer qu'elle dort la   
\- Tu crois qu'un tigre ça réagit comme un chat ?  
\- C'est un félin donc peut-être, pourquoi ?  
\- J'avais lu quelque chose sur internet, comme quoi un chat, quand il dort sur une personne c'est qu'il a une totale confiance en lui   
\- Pourquoi quelqu'un aurait confiance en moi ?  
\- Tu sais moi je fais partie des personnes qui ont confiance en toi, Melia ce sent peut être en confiance quand tu es là   
\- Peut-être _**

09/09/2016

Le lendemain matin Melia se réveilla doucement et elle sentit quelque chose bouger sur son bras elle regarda discrètement et vit Stiles qui dormait profondément, elle chercha en suite Peter mais elle ne le trouva nulle part jusqu'au moment où elle sentit son oreiller bouger, non c'était clairement pas son oreiller mais un bras et par déduction c'était le bras de Peter, alors qu'elle bougea un peu un bras il lui enserra la taille

**_\- Peut tu arrêter de penser s'il te plait et de bouger également  
\- Désolée   
\- J'ai une question   
\- Oui ?  
\- Est-ce que le tigre réagit comme les autres félin, comme le chat par exemple ?  
\- Oui sur certain point  
\- Est-ce que la confiance envers une personne et dedans ?  
\- Si tu veux savoir si je te fais assez confiance pour m'endormir « sur toi » alors, oui on réagit comme les chats  
\- Sauf que la personne en question c'est moi  
\- Et ?  
\- J'ai tué beaucoup de personne  
\- Pourquoi tu laisses personne te faire confiance ?  
\- A cause des Argent  
\- Est-ce que vous pouvez la fermer, je vous signale qu'on se lève seulement dans deux heures  
\- Désoler Stiles, je vais me lever moi, continuer de dormir_ **

Melia descendit à la cuisine et vit John qui était en train de prendre son petit déjeuner

**_\- Bonjour Melia  
\- 'Jour  
\- Je suppose que la raison de la présence de Peter, ici, n'est pas mes affaires ?  
\- Derek a fait des groupes de recherches   
\- D'accord, sinon bien dormi ?  
\- Oui et vous ?  
\- Oui... Je pensais, Peter à l'air de t'aider pour dormir  
\- La faute à mon tigre et mon côté félin, ils ont une confiance énorme envers Peter  
\- On parle bien de Peter Hale la ?  
\- Oui, oui. J'ai l'impression d'être la seule à lui faire confiance et pourtant je viens d'arriver, encore hier soir la meute m'a envoyé une tonne de messages en me disant de faire attention à moi, je leur ai donc demander pourquoi, vous savez ce qui m'ont répondu  
\- Peter ?  
\- Exactement, Stiles et le seul à me comprendre  
\- Stiles à toujours était comme ça  
\- Ca fait seulement quatre jours que je suis arrivée ici et il arrive à me comprendre plus que mon frère c'est... déstabilisant, même Peter arrive à savoir ce qui m'arrive ou ce qui mes arriver à la mort de mes parents alors que je le connais que depuis hier   
\- Tu sais.. Stiles a perdu sa mère jeune, c'est depuis ce moment-là, qu'il arrive à cerner les gens, surtout ceux qui ont vécu un drame, plusieurs fois il m'a dit qu'il en avait marre de la meute   
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Car avant que tu arrives il était le seul à faire confiance à Peter, maintenant vous êtes deux  
\- Et vous ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Vous en pensez quoi de Peter ?  
\- Je me fie à l'instinct de mon fils et si maintenant tu penses la même chose que lui alors sa me conforte dans l'idée que Peter a changé  
\- Merci John.. Merci pour tout ce que vous faites pour nous   
\- C'est normal... Bon je vais aller travailler. Et Melia ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Si Peter arrive à t'endormir dit lui qu'il peut venir autant qu'il veut mais qu'il passe par la porte  
\- Je lui dirais, mais s'il ne dort pas, il vous a surement entendu  
\- Oui surement, oh une dernière chose, ton frère et toi, tutoyez-moi, car quand vous me vouvoyez j'ai l'impression d'être vieux   
\- D'accord_ **

Melia prépara tranquillement son déjeuner et déjeuna en repensant à sa discussion avec John. Cinq minutes après que John soit parti pour son travail, Peter vint s'installer en face de Melia et celle-ci commença la conversation

**_\- Tu as tout entendu ?  
\- Yep  
\- Pourquoi, tu souris comme ça ?  
\- Parce que deux personnes que j'aime bien me font confiance  
\- Tu me connais seulement depuis hier comment peux-tu savoir si tu m'aime bien ?  
\- Tu m'a tenu tête, ta un grand caractère pas comme ces idiots de la meute  
\- Hé bah, tu as découvert ça, en une journée ?  
\- Je connais l'histoire de ta famille, je sais que tu as plusieurs fois sauvé ton frère, donc on rajoute le courage  
\- C'est vrai  
\- Donc... Ouais, je t'aime bien  
\- Merci. Je vais aller réveiller Stiles il est déjà 9 :00  
\- Melia ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Merci   
\- Pour ?  
\- Pour tout ce que tu as dit à John  
\- De rien. Tu sais je le pensais vraiment  
\- Je sais _ **

12 :30

_ Discussion entre Melia et Stiles. Intervention de Peter vers la fin de la conversation.  _

**_\- Stiles ! Pose ça tout de suite !  
\- Mais je veux faire à manger  
\- Peter revient avec des pizzas  
\- Encore  
\- Je vais faire à manger ce soir en rentrant de la réunion  
\- Peter mange avec nous ce soir ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, tu n'auras qu'à lui demander dès qu'il revient   
\- J'ai... hum... entendu la conversation que tu as eu ce matin avec mon père. Peter va venir ici tous les jours ?  
\- Non.  
\- Pourquoi ? S'il t'aide à dormir c...  
\- Parce qu'il a une vie et qu'il me connais que depuis hier seulement   
\- Mais...  
\- Bon tu veux d'autres arguments ? Je vais t'en donner, de un, je ne veux pas devenir encombrante, de deux, je ne veux pas non plus devenir une gamine qui a besoin d'une peluche pour dormir, certe Peter n'est pas une peluche mais sa revient au même et...  
\- Melia...  
\- Laisse-moi finir... Et de trois, je vois mal Pet' qui a plus de 10 ans que moi, dormir avec une gamine...  
\- Je ne te considère pas comme une gamine, ensuite c'est vrai j'ai une vie mais ma vie m'ennui donc t'aider me fera quelque chose à faire, enfin c'est aussi vrai je ne te connais que seulement depuis hier mais je pense avoir mon mot à dire non ?  
\- Euh... Oui, oui bien entendu, tu as le droit de dire quelque chose   
\- Bien. Alors je serais ta peluche personnelle et TU n'as rien à dire   
\- Ok. Bon on va manger ?  
\- Yep, au fait Peter tu manges avec nous ce soir ?  
\- Oui si vous voulez, et Melia arrête de ronchonner   
\- Je ne ronchonne pas   
\- Si  
\- Non  
\- Si  
\- Non  
\- Bon stop les deux gamins.  
\- Et c'est toi qui dit ça ?  
\- Arrêter de parler en même temps c'est flippant   
\- Ah bon ?  
\- Stooop. On mange maintenant _ **

14 :00

_ Conversation entre Stiles et Melia. Pet' arrive vers la fin de la conversation. _

**_\- Stiles ! Tu as trouvé ?  
\- Non. Mais j'étais certain de l'avoir mis là pourtant  
\- Tu es sûr ?  
\- Mais puis ce que je te le dis   
\- Tu sais quoi laisse tomber, je ne vais pas le recharger   
\- Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ?  
\- Un câble usb pour charger le téléphone de Melia   
\- Pourquoi tu lui prête pas le tien ?  
\- J'y ai pas pensé, tu es un génie Pet' merci  
\- De rien _ **

17 :30

_ Mini dispute entre Melia et Stiles (vraiment mini, mini, mini. En plus c'est pour rien) _

**_\- Non !  
\- Mais Stiles ça va être plus simple, que de partir avec trois   
\- Je pars pas sans Roscoe  
\- Oh et puis merde à la fin moi je monte avec Peter_ **

18 :00

Chez Derek (Réunion)

**_\- Bon Stiles et Lydia vous avez trouvé quoi ?_** Demanda Derek  
 ** _\- Un kanima._** Répondirent les deux en même temps, réponse qui rendit Jackson blanc comme un linge   
**_\- Pour quelle raison on aurait tués ses personnes ? Melia ?  
\- Les cinq victimes avait tout affaire avec un accident en juin  
\- Ta voix sonne bizarre. _** Remarque Isaac  
 ** _\- Dylan et Moi étions sur place ce jour-là  
\- Vous n'avez rien avoir avec l'accident ? _** Demanda Lydia  
 ** _\- Bien sûr que non,_** Répondit Dylan  
 ** _\- Mais Derek, le maître du kanima, va décider lui-même si oui ou non il les tient pour responsable  
\- Bonne déduction Malia. Il faut que quelqu'un surveille, Dylan et Malia, Scott et Isaac vous vous en occuperez, Scott surveillera Melia et Isaac...  
\- Pas que j'ai quelque chose contre toi Scott, mais Peter sera chez moi, donc Peter me surveillera  
\- Peter n'est pas quelqu'un de confiance Melia  
\- De un tu ne me grognes pas dessus Scott et de deux je fais confiance à Peter  
\- Tu ne le connais pas  
\- Mon tigre et mon côté félin lui font confiance, donc je lui fait confiance et Je ne vous connais pas plus non plus Isaac  
\- Tu vas nous dire que dormir avec lui ne te dérange pas, alors que c'est un psychopathe et tueur en série  
\- Erica il faut que tu apprenne que tout le monde peut changer..  
\- Pas lui.  
\- De toute manière je lui fait confiance en tout cas plus que n'importe qui ici  
\- Melia, Stop. _**

Peter avait stoppé Melia en lui posant sa main en plus sur son épaule, Melia s'arrêta et retourna dans la voiture de Peter

 ** _\- Il s'est passer quoi la ?_** Interrogea Danny ** _  
\- Ma sœur à protéger Peter  
\- Me dit pas qu'elle a..  
\- Non Malia, mais elle ne doit pas s'en rendre compte, quand on bloque le compagnon, on ne sait rien sur lui, enfin du côté humain, je veux dire, le tigre en revanche lui ressent qui est le compagnon et le manifeste comme il peut   
\- Donc Peter..  
\- Yep Stiles, Peter est le compagnon de Melia   
\- Est-ce que tu vas lui dire ? _** Demanda Jackson  
 ** _\- Non. Et tout le monde se tait. Melia et Peter ne doivent rien savoir, et au point où ils en sont, c'est bien parti pour qu'il le découvre dans pas longtemps  
\- Comment ça ? _** Questionna Boyd   
**_\- Peter lui as demander de faire quelque chose..._** Commença Dylan  
 ** _\- Et elle l'a fait, alors que seul les compagnons ou l'alpha sont capable d'obliger un tigre-garou..._** Continua Stiles  
 ** _\- Donc elle s'en rendra compte plus tard._** Termina Dylan

23 :00

Chez les Stilinski (Moment de se coucher)  
 _Petite discussion entre John et Isaac_

**_\- Bonne nuit tout le monde, Isaac veux-tu que je t'installe un matelas à côté du lit de Dylan ?  
\- C'est bon monsieur ne vous inquiétez pas   
\- Bien_ **

Isaac monta dans la chambre et se mit sur le fauteuil. Tout le monde dormait à poing fermés, Stiles sur le ventre, Melia comme le matin, sa tête sur le bras de Peter et sa tête devant le torse de celui-ci. Peter lui resta éveillé comme Isaac pour surveiller les McGarden, en espérant que rien ne se passera ce soir.

* * *

4804 Mots !!! Je pense que je n'ai jamais écrit un chapitre aussi long, j'espère que ça n'a pas était trop long pour vous. Dites-le-moi en review ce que vous en avait pensé.

J'ai fait une vidéo sur la présentation des personnages elle est en ligne sur mon tumblr et ma page facebook (Parce que j'en ai enfin créé une !!!) Sur FB mon nom c'est MeliaTheDiablesse et tumblr (meliathediablesse[point]tumblr[point]com) allez voir ^^

Je voulais vraiment l'écrire celui-là, car déjà on a l'apparition de PETEEEEER, et puis un début de trèèès grande amitié (parce que sa sera pas au prochain chapitre qu'ils seront compagnon et compagne), et puis je vous en apprend plus sur les tigres-garous {Bien sur j'ai TOUT inventé} (J'espère que vous adorez l'histoire (inventé) des tigres-garous, j'ai eu du mal à trouver ce que j'écrirais sur eux donc je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser) Enfin bref je suis contente d'avoir fini d'écrire ce chapitre, comme ça je peux me concentrer sur le chapitre 4.

Voilà bon comme d'habitude, un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ^^

MeliaTheDiablesse

P.S : Je vous laisse mon Instagram ( meliathediablesse )


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La meute de Derek vont rencontrer deux nouveaux venus à Beacon Hills, d'après vous, qui sont-ils ? Que cachent-ils ? Pourquoi venir à Beacon Hills ? La menace sera-t-elle de nouveau de retour ?

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à Jeff Davis, sauf si vous arrivez à m'avoir Peter ! *^*

 **Rating :** K+ pour l'instant

 **Warning :** Les personnages (tout au long de l'histoire) sont complètement OCC, donc si vous n'aimez pas vous êtes prévenu, aussi je ne pense pas faire de Lemon dans cette histoire, donc inutile de me le demander ^^ vous êtes prévenue

 **P.S :** Cette histoire est publier sur Fanfiction et Wattpad, donc si vous la trouver c'est normal

***

10/09/16

7 :30

Melia se réveilla doucement et sortie du lit sans réveiller Peter et alla dans la cuisine, pour faire son petit déjeuner, ou elle croisa Dylan

 ** _\- Salut grande sœur, bien dormie ?  
\- Hey, oui et toi ?  
\- Pas tellement  
\- Tu ne te sens pas en confiance ? _** Demanda Melia en s'asseyant en face de lui   
**_\- Je n'ai pas autant de chance que toi sur ce coup là  
\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
\- La seule personne en qui j'ai une confiance aveugle, comme toi avec Peter, c'est Malia, elle m'aide en tout, dès que j'ai besoin, je dis pas qu'Isaac n'est pas digne de confiance, il est super sympathique je ne dis pas le contraire non plus, mais avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier avec lui, Scott et Erica contre Peter  
\- Tu sais Scott s'est excusé donc il n'a plus rien à voir la dedans et ouais je vois ce que tu veux dire  
\- Est-ce que tu veux qu'on en parle ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?  
\- Absolument tout   
\- J'ai confiance en Peter  
\- Le truc c'est que tu le connais que depuis seulement trois jours   
\- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Tu sais très bien comment réagit un félin, papa t'à fait un cours là-dessus  
\- Ouais _**

La conversation se termina ainsi. L'horloge indiquait 8 :00 quand John, Stiles, Isaac et Peter descendirent, Stiles et John se mirent chacun à un bout de table, Isaac se plaça à côté de Dylan et Peter à côté de Melia.  
Le déjeuner se passa dans un silence olympique, une fois que Melia finit de manger et elle monta dans sa chambre elle prit des vêtements(1) et se dirigea à la salle de bain, elle ressortit une heure après, elle s'était fait une queue de cheval haute et rejoignit les autres en bas. Peter et Isaac était déjà prêt, les deux autres devaient encore se préparer et John était parti au travail.

**_\- Tu sais qu'on a un entraînement ce matin ?  
\- Oui Isaac, je sais  
\- Et tu comptes le faire en talon haut ?  
\- A ton avis y'a quoi dans ce sac ?  
\- Tes habits d'entraînement ?  
\- Non, mes baskets de sport  
\- Pourquoi avoir mis des talons dans ce cas ?  
\- Parce que cet aprem', Dylan, Stiles, Lydia, Malia, Jackson, Allison, Aiden, Ethan, Danny, Scott, Peter et moi sortons en ville  
\- Et Boyd, Erica et moi ne sommes pas invité ?  
\- Avant oui, vous l'étiez   
\- Avant ?  
\- Vous réfléchirez à deux fois toi et Erica avant de me saouler avec Pet'  
\- Mais Boyd et Derek n'ont rien fait eux   
\- J'ai proposé à Derek mais il a autre chose à faire et Boyd ne veut pas sortir sans Erica  
\- On est une meute !  
\- Et je te rappelle que Peter en fait parti !  
\- Personne ne le veut dans la meute !  
\- Dans ce cas-là je vais partir !   
\- Pour devenir une oméga ?!   
\- Je te rappelle que je suis une alpha   
\- Dans ce cas qu'est-ce que tu fais avec nous ?  
\- Je me le demande bien !!  
\- Bon, Melia, viens avec moi, on va aller faire un tour  
\- Non Peter, je n'ai pas envie et j'ai pas fini  
\- Ok... Isaac sort s'il te plait   
\- Euh...  
\- Quelques minutes seulement _ **

Isaac sorti donc un peu et Peter se plaça en face de Melia pour l'empêcher de passer

**_\- Peter, dégages !  
\- Non  
\- Tu ne me feras rien   
\- C'est... Il a raison j'ai rien à faire ici  
\- Tu as raison, c'est vrai tu es une Alpha, personne n'a besoin de force supplémentaire, ici, personne n'a besoin de toi pour faire ressortir son côté humain et puis tu fais confiance à personne, non plus   
\- C'est faux je fais confiance à des personnes  
\- Je te parle de ton tigre  
\- Il fait confiance qu'à une seule personne  
\- Au moins il est pas gourmand. Pourquoi tu t'énerve comme ça depuis hier ? Pour moi en plus, et j'en vaux pas la peine je t'assure   
\- Tu sais très bien ce qu'est la confiance d'un tigre   
\- Tu vas rire mais c'est la seule chose sur le tigre que je ne connais pas   
\- D'accord, je vais chercher les gars et je vais vous en parler _ **

Melia partit chercher les garçons et revint au salon où tout le monde s'installa et elle commença à parler

 ** _\- Bon déjà Isaac je m'excuse  
\- Moi aussi  
\- Si je vous ai fait descendre c'est pour vous parler d'un point du tigre que personne connait ici, même pas toi Dylan  
\- Et c'est quoi ? _** Demanda Stiles ** _  
\- La confiance du tigre envers une personne. Un tigre peut faire confiance à plusieurs personnes, ses parents et une autre, l'autre personne peut être un frère, un inconnu, un meilleur ami ou le compagnon. Jusque-là vous me suivez ?  
\- Oui  
\- La personne en qui notre tigre fait confiance, c'est notre protecteur et le tigre ainsi que l'humain est son protecteur. Donc, Peter est mon protecteur et moi je suis sa protectrice. Oui, Isaac ?  
\- C'est un peu compliqué mais je comprends mieux, ta réaction d'hier et de tout à l'heure. Tu protèges seulement Peter  
\- Exactement, la confiance et les protecteurs sont autant important que les compagnons. Ils peuvent se lâcher quelques heures, mais pas une journée entière et encore quelques heures sont dures pour eux. Un protecteur doit toujours être là pour l'autre, il arrive a l'endormir, le calmer et se faire obéir   
\- Obéir ? Je pensais que seul le compagnon ou l'Alpha pouvait se faire obéir ?  
\- Je sais Dylan mais personne ou presque ne connait l'existence des protecteurs   
\- Pourquoi je ne les connais pas ?  
\- Maman voulait attendre avant de te le dire. Malheureusement elle n'a pas eu le temps._**

10 :00

 ** _\- Bien tout le monde nous allons débuter un entraînement on va faire un combat, un contre deux,_** Expliqua Derek ** _  
\- Qu'elles sont les groupes ?_** Demanda Isaac  
 ** _\- Nous avons, moi contre Scott et Peter, Melia contre Jackson et Boyd, Dylan contre Erica et Malia et Isaac contre Aiden et Ethan. Aller c'est parti_**

~Entraînement~

Peter et Scott se mirent au milieu du terrain, et Derek lui se plaça en face d'eux.  
Peter et Scott se transformèrent ce qui arrêta Derek qui avait commencé à avancer. Ils s'élancèrent des deux côtés de Derek, qui les pris par leurs cols et les envoya loin de lui. Scott se releva, avança jusqu'à lui pour envoyer son poing droit mais Derek s'abaissa pour l'esquiver, il renvoya Scott à terre avec son bras gauche, il alla vers lui le souleva par le t-shirt pour le jeter plus loin, Scott fit plusieurs roulades de côté et se prit dans le dos un tronc d'arbre qui était couché.  
Peter arriva derrière et se jeta sur Derek qui, au même moment celui-ci se releva et envoya son pied dans sa figure, pied qui le fit reculer de quelques pas. Derek mit un coup de coude contre l'épaule de Scott qui tomba sur le coup, au moment où il se relevait, Derek lui remit un coup dans le dos ce qui le remit à terre. Il le leva par le bras et la jambe et le projeta contre Peter qui s'était relevé et qui retomba sous le coup.   
Derek commença, seulement, à ce moment à se transformer.  
Scott couru jusqu'à lui pour le mettre à terre mais Derek l'esquiva et Scott rencontra, encore une fois, un arbre, qui cette fois était debout, et à cause de sa vitesse il s'assomma.  
Le combat qui au départ était un combat deux contre un, allait se terminer en un contre un, les autres qui regardaient le combat étaient en train de prendre les paris de qui entre Derek et Peter allait gagner, la plupart était pour Derek, seul Melia, Malia, Stiles et Dylan étaient pour Peter.  
Peter était face à Derek, il courut vers lui, tête baisser et l'encercla à la taille, tête contre abdomen, Derek lui encercla ses épaules et frappa son estomac de deux coups de genou, il l'éjecta contre l'arbre ou Scott était encore coucher, Derek expédia son poing à la figure mais Peter se baissa et Derek rencontra l'arbre à la place. Peter profita que Derek était sonner et passa derrière lui, il le colla contre celui-ci pour lui mettre un coup de genou dans le dos, Derek se retourna sous le coup et mis ses deux mains autour du cou pour le maintenir éloigné, mais son oncle réussit quand même à l'atteindre avec son poing gauche et ensuite le droit, Derek lâcha sa prise et Peter en profita pour le projeter contre les escaliers de la maison.  
Derek était couché, Peter avait gagné.  
Pet' aida Derek et Scott à se relever, Derek en profita pour féliciter son oncle et annonça les prochains qui passé.

~Ellipse des combats~

Les combat était passé, Melia avait gagné contre Jackson et Boyd, ce qui avait fait hurler de joie Stiles, Malia, Dylan et Peter, car elle s'était retrouver en un contre un avec Boyd.

Le combat qui opposé Dylan contre Erica et Malia a été remporté par Dylan, lui il était arrivé à un contre un avec Malia.

Et pour celui de Isaac contre Aiden et Ethan, c'était les jumeaux qui l'avait remporté en fusionnant ensemble.

Ils avaient maintenant fini et attendaisent que Derek téléphone pour manger.

_ Discussion entre Melia, Peter, Stiles et Dylan _

**_\- Au fait Dylan tu faisais quoi comme sport au collège ?_** Demanda Stiles **_  
\- Je faisais de La Crosse, mais ce n'était pas grand-chose  
\- Tu rigoles tu étais le capitaine de l'équipe. C'était le meilleur joueur de la promo  
\- TU étais la meilleure  
\- Tu faisais de La Crosse ?  
\- Nan très peu pour moi, non j'étais capitaine de mon équipe de basket   
\- Tu as fait du basket ? _** S'étonna Peter  
 ** _\- Hé ouais  
\- Donc un match un contre un j'imagine que tu n'es pas contre ?  
\- Oh non ! Loin de là  
\- C'est parti alors je vais installer les paniers  
\- Tu as un ballon ?  
\- Je le prend en même temps_**

Peter installa les paniers de chaque côté du terrain, Melia le rejoignit au milieu, face à face.  
Melia se fit une queue de cheval, enleva sa veste pour être à l'aise.  
La meute, elles, les observés, alors que cela avait commencé. Melia avait le ballon entre les mains et elle s'avançait en driblant jusqu'au panier, alors qu'elle allait marquer , Peter lui reprit le ballon et avança, toujours en driblant, de l'autre côté, Melia essaya de le lui reprendre mais le loup l'esquiva et marqua un panier, elle récupéra le ballon, ils étaient face à face de nouveau, elle faisait dribler le ballon devant elle et quelque fois elle le passait derrière elle et le refaisait passer devant elle en le passant sous une de ses jambes, elle passa à côté de Peter et l'esquiva en voyant sa main pour reprendre la balle, elle avança en courant vers son panier, fit un saut et marqua le panier.   
Le jeu durait déjà depuis 5 minutes et ils étaient à égalité, ils essayaient de marquer mais à chaque fois ils se reprenaient le ballon.   
Le tigre reprit le ballon au loup et couru jusqu'à son panier elle marqua mais au même moment Peter sauta et il tomba sur Melia, elle était par terre, Peter sur elle et rien qu'à la tête qu'il faisait elle eut un fou rire, ils décidèrent de rester sur la victoire de Melia et retournèrent vers les autres

_ Malia, Melia, Lydia, Erica et Allison _

**_\- Magnifique match, Melia  
\- Merci Lydia  
\- Je pensais, on pourrait faire une équipe et convaincre le coach  
\- C'est une super idée, toi, Malia, Allison, Erica et moi, ça serait super, vous en pensez quoi ? Malia ?  
\- Partante  
\- Allison ?  
\- ça serait cool, ouais  
\- Erica ?  
\- Moi aussi je suis d'accord, manque plus que le coach à convaincre  
\- Je m'en occuperais _ **

_ Dylan et Stiles _

**_\- Tu m'accompagne chez toi, il faut que j'aille chercher, mon sweat  
\- Ouais si tu veux_ **

Ils montèrent dans la voiture de Stiles et une fois assez loin du loft, Dylan commença à parler

**_\- Je pensais... Il faut qu'on rapproche encore plus Peter et ma sœur  
\- Et comment ? Ils sont toujours collés ensemble, tu sais le truc du protecteur  
\- Il faut trouver un moyen pour le tigre de Mel' et le loup de Peter...  
\- Je sais !!  
\- Vas y dit   
\- Dans un peu moins d'un mois, Lydia fait un style de pyjamas party elle débute le 5 octobre et fini le 8, c'est un excellent moyen de les rapprocher, là ils ne sont pas vraiment collés vu qu'on a les cours  
\- C'est un excellente idée, Stiles tu es un génie ! _ **

Une fois arrivés chez Stiles, Dylan partit chercher son sweat et ils repartirent chez Derek.  
Derek avait pendant ce temps commandait les pizzas et ils attendirent les deux qui manquaient à l'appelle.  
Une fois arrivés chez Derek, ils rentrèrent dans le loft et chercha où se mettre, sur le seul fauteuil Derek y était installé, sur le canapé deux places Jackson et Lydia avaient prit place autour de la table assis par terre sur des coussins Boyd, Erica, Scott, Allison, Danny, Ethan, Aiden et Malia et bien entendu sur le grand canapé, de quatre places, on retrouvait Peter et Melia, Stiles et Dylan s'assirent donc sur les deux places restantes du canapé.

16 :00

Après avoir bien réfléchit Melia voulait quand même proposer à Isaac, Erica et Boyd de venir avec eux en ville, bon d'un côté Peter et Stiles l'avaient fait réfléchir sur la situation, donc conclusion elle les avait écouté.

 ** _\- Isaac, Erica et Boyd vous voulez venir avec nous en ville ?  
\- On va faire quoi ? _** Demanda Erica  
 ** _\- On va commencer à faire un tour chacun de notre côté dans la ville ensuite à 17 :30 on se rejoint au bar puis à 19 :00 on va tous ensemble à la pizzeria, en principe Derek nous rejoindra à ce moment-là et enfin à 20 :00 – 20 :30 on repart au loft  
\- Bon bah pour moi c'est ok, Boyd ? Isaac ?  
\- Moi je te suis, _** Répondit Boyd  
 ** _\- Moi aussi  
\- On fait comment pour les voitures ?   
\- Bah toi Stiles, tu prends Scott et Malia  
\- Moi je prends, Ethan, Danny et Aiden  
\- Ok Allison. Tu prends qui toi Dylan ?  
\- Je vais prendre Erica, Boyd et Isaac  
\- Moi je monte avec Jackson  
\- Et moi je monte avec Peter  
\- Qui se serait douter du contraire  
\- Je t'ai entendu grand méchant loup  
\- C'était fait pour Meli'  
\- Bon au lieu de vous chamailler on peut y aller ? _** Demanda Jackson  
  


~Ellipse de la balade en ville~(2)

17 :30

_ Melia & Peter _

**_\- Ils sont où ma parole  
\- En retard.  
\- Merci Peter, vraiment tu m'aides   
\- De rien, si cela t'aide   
\- C'était ironique Peter, ironique  
\- Tu me brises le cœur là   
\- Oh merde  
\- Quoi ?   
\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais un cœur   
\- Tu veux la jouer comme ça ? Ok.  
\- Oh je déconne Peter  
\- Descend  
\- Tes sérieux ?  
\- Descend. De. La. Voiture   
\- Je ne voulais pas te vexer Pet', vraiment. En plus tu sais très bien que si je reste trop longtemps loin de mon protecteur je vais faire une crise de panique   
\- Melia ! Descend de cette putain de voiture !  
\- Tu me le paieras, putain, ne me reparle plus jamais  
\- Descend Meli' s'il te plait_ **

Melia descendit dans la ruelle sombre, où nous ne pouvions même pas deviner que quelqu'un sortait, une fois que Melia était descendu Peter partit à toute vitesse et une voiture le suivi à la même vitesse, ce que Melia n'avait pas vu.  
Quelques minutes après tous les autres arrivèrent à pied et Stiles et Dylan couru vers elle, qui était recroquevillé sur elle-même en pleure et en pleine crise de panique(3)

 ** _\- Grande sœur qu'est ce qui se passe ? Où est Peter ?  
\- Il... Il... Est... Est...  
\- Melia essaye de te calmer, Respire et expire lentement. Voilà comme ça prend exemple sur la respiration de ton frère. Voilà c'est ça, maintenant explique   
\- Il est parti, et je crois que c'est de ma faute  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- On a déconné, j'ai sorti une petite vanne pour rire et il l'a mal pris, Stiles c'est de ma faute, il est parti en trombe en me laissant là  
\- Ce n'est pas ça   
\- Comment ça ? Erica ça c'est exactement passé comme ça, je vois pas d'autre explication   
\- Tu n'as rien senti ?  
\- Si, une forte odeur de... Mince, mince, mince  
\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? _** Interrogea Lydia   
**_\- C'était une forte odeur de venin, mais avec ce qui c'est passé je n'ai pas fait gaffe  
\- Le Kanima ? _** Demanda Allison   
**_\- Depuis combien de temps il est parti ?  
\- Je ne sais pas Isaac, depuis environ 10 minutes peut-être plus ou moins, je vais l'appeler   
\- Met le haut-parleur_**

Melia appela Peter et mis le haut-parleur comme le lui avait demandé Boyd, au bout de quelques sonneries Peter répondit

« _Peter : Allô  
Melia : Mais tes où ?!  
Peter : Ah Melia, euh... Je suis désolé ?  
Melia : Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'on était suivi, idiot  
Peter : C'est un kanima Meli', c'est comme les loups ou autres garous il a une ouïe sur-développé   
Melia : Tu aurais pu me l'écrire quelque part ou me l'envoyer par sms. J'ai vraiment cru que c'était de ma faute   
Peter : J'ai paniqué, Ok ? Je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes coupable   
Melia : J'ai fait une crise de panique en plein milieu de la route, MOI aussi j'ai paniqué  
Peter : Je suis vraiment désolé, je te promets que dès qu'on s'occupe de ce kanima, je t'offre le resto. D'accord  
Melia : Si... Si tu veux. Bon tu es où exactement, là ?  
Peter : Il est en train de me suivre depuis que je suis parti, mais je ne suis pas loin je crois.... Merde !  
Melia : Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
Peter : Je n'ai bientôt plus d'essence   
Melia : Est-ce que tu en as assez pour revenir jusqu'où tu m'as déposée ?  
Peter : Ouais en principe sa devrait être bon   
Melia : Ok, dans ce cas tu reviens jusqu'ici, les autres vont appelé toute suite Derek en urgence  
Peter : D'accord, préparez-vous parce que je vais ramener le kanima   
Melia : **Voix modifiez dû à sa transformation de tigre** _ On est déjà près, à toute suite   
Peter : Ouais   
Melia : **Voix normal** _ Et Pet' ?  
Peter : Oui  
Melia : Fais attention à toi s'il te plait   
Peter : Promis_ »

 ** _\- Vous avez appelé Derek ?  
\- Il arrive, _** Prévint Boyd  
 ** _\- Et il est déjà là_**

Dylan montra du doigt la camaro noir de Derek qui arrivait à pleine vitesse vers eux, elle s'arrêta devant eux et Derek descendit puis demanda à Melia où était Peter

 ** _\- Il m'a dit qu'il arrivait avec le kanima  
\- Quand est ce qu'il t'a dit ça ?  
\- Il y a environ 1 minute   
\- Ce n'est pas lui qui court là-bas ? _** Demanda Erica  
 ** _\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait à pied cet idiot ?  
\- Dylan !   
\- Désolé grande sœur   
\- Pas grave. Peter qu'est-ce que tu fous !!  
\- Couraient !  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a derrière lui ? _** Demanda Lydia   
**_\- Putain Melia c'est le kanima,_** Paniqua Allison  
 ** _\- Allez-y, courez je vais vous rattraper avec Pet'_**

Peter arriva vers elle, et attrapa Melia, pour continuer de courir

**_\- Peter, où est la voiture ?  
\- Je n'avais pas assez d'essence pour venir jusqu'ici, j'ai donc couru  
\- Avec le kanima derrière toi ? Mais tu veux te faire tuer ou quoi ?  
\- Il faut l'emmener vers la forêt, et non je ne veux pas me faire tuer, une fois sa m'a suffit  
\- Ok, ok, vous allez tous aller jusqu'au loft avec Dylan, moi je vais l'emmener là-bas  
\- Tu es malade je te laisse pas toute seule avec ce truc c'est hors de question   
\- Tu arrives à faire une transformation complète, méchant loup, non parce que tu vas en avoir besoin  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Bien sûr que je sais en faire une. Personne n'est au courant c'est tout   
\- OK. Derek tourne à la prochaine ruelle _ **

Derek tourna comme l'avait demandé Melia, et elle leurs expliqua avec Peter ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire, elle et lui feront une diversion pendant que eux, allaient chercher un plan au loft.

**_\- Et comment ? La condition humaine permet pas de courir aussi longtemps  
\- Aurais tu oublier, que je suis un tigre de naissance et que j'ai hérité de la vitesse de mon père ?_ **

Sur ces paroles, Melia ce transforma en un magnifique tigre noir aux rayures blanche(4), et ces deux yeux vert s'illuminèrent

**_\- Un tigre noir... Mel' tu es magnifique_ **

Peter remarqua qu'elle avait compris car elle vint frotter sa tête contre sa jambe, Peter rapprocha sa main de sa tête et lui donna une caresse qu'elle accepta volontier

**_\- Vraiment magnifique  
\- C'est bien gentil, mais tu vas faire comment Peter ?  
\- Cher neveu, sache que je vais me transformer   
\- En loup ?  
\- Non en chat... Oui en loup_ **

Et Peter fit comme Melia, il se transforma en un loup brun et noir(5), ces yeux bleus s'illuminèrent également.  
Derek décida de les écouter et partit avec le reste de la meute au loft.  
Voyant que le kanima regardait les autres partir, Melia décida de l'interpeller à sa manière et Peter décida de se joindre à elle

**_\- Roaaaaarrrrr !!!!!  
\- Grrrrrrrr !!!!!!_ **

Ayant l'attention du kanima, ils partirent vers la forêt en courant, les trente premières minutes se passèrent super bien, c'est seulement après que le kanima courra un peu plus vite et arriva à rattraper Peter et ainsi le toucher au niveau de la nuque pour le paralyser. Paralysie qui fit tomber Peter et en même temps enlever sa transformation, Melia se précipita devant lui et se retransforma à moitié humaine et moitié tigre, son visage avec une couleur foncée avec quelques traits blancs, une rainure sur sa lèvre supérieure, ses cheveux étaient de sa couleur naturelle donc noir mais ses pointes elles, étaient blanches, ses griffes étaient noir elle s'étaient abaissée pour montrer au kanima qu'il ferait mieux de reculer et Peter remarqua une tache noir en bas du dos, il pensa que c'était sûrement pour marquer l'emplacement de la queue. Elle regarda le kanima avec un air de défi

**_\- Tu, ne, t'approches pas de lui  
\- Melia va chercher les autres  
\- Et te laisser là ! Mais tu te sens bien en ce moment ?  
\- Ok, c'est bon. Je vais essayer de hurler.... Aoouuuh  
\- Ahrff, j'ai dit de pas approcher. Ahrrrrf  
\- Melia ! Peter !  
\- Derek ! Par ici !_ **

Derek arriva avec toute la meute. Une fois sur place, Stiles, Allison, Lydia, Danny, Malia et Melia prirent Peter et s'éloigna avec lui, le plus loin possible, lorsqu'ils furent assez éloignés Allison, Lydia et Malia repartirent vers les autres qui étaient en cercle autour du kanima, les trois filles lâchèrent des yeux la scène puis remarquèrent au loin le maître du kanima, alors que celui-ci ne les avait pas vu, Allison prit son arc et tira une flèche qui le toucha en plein cœur. Le kanima s'arrêta net ne sachant pas quoi faire, Derek jeta un coup d'œil vers Malia et elle courut vers lui.  
Derek avait décidé plus tôt de faire comme à l'époque, avec Jackson, où il l'avait retransformé en loup avec l'aide de Peter, mais pour celui-là il avait demandé à Malia de l'aider. Derek planta donc ses griffes devant le kanima et Malia derrière, le kanima s'écroula à terre et se retransforma petit à petit en un garçon brun.   
Le reste de la meute c'est-à-dire Stiles, Danny, Melia et Peter, revinrent vers eux en courant.  
Derek cette fois demanda à Melia de ''l'aide''

 ** _\- Melia, est-ce que tu peux nous dire ce qu'il est ?  
\- C'est un... Oh !   
\- Quoi ?  
\- Bah Malia, ne vas plus être la seulel. Ce cher ''ami ?'' est un coyote   
\- Il est mort ? _** Demanda Stiles **_  
\- Non, j'entends son...,_** Commença Erica avant de se faire couper la parole par l'inconnu ** _  
\- Je suis où ?  
\- Dans la forêt de Beacon Hills ? _** Répondit Derek ** _  
\- Beacon Hills ?  
\- Tu t'appelles Comment ? _** Voulu savoir Peter  
 ** _\- Tyler, Tyler Myers  
\- Est-ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose ? _** Questionna Scott   
**_\- Non pas du tout, nous sommes bien le 20 août ?  
\- Hum... Non pas du tout, nous sommes le 10 septembre, _** L'informa Melia  
 ** _\- Comment est-ce possible ?  
\- De quoi, te souviens-tu ? _** Lui demanda Dylan  
 ** _\- Un groupe de personnes m'a attaqué et après plus rien  
\- Tu t'es fait attaquer par un coyote-garou apparemment. _** Expliqua Malia   
**_\- Un quoi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas si tu y crois, mais par exemple moi je suis une tigre-garou, avec mon frère, mon amie qui vient de parler de coyote en ai une, il y a aussi des loup-garou la plupart des personnes ici présentes en sont et plein d'autres espèce, tu vois. Toi apparemment tu es un coyote comme mon amie, seulement, ta transformation a dû mal se passer, parce que tu t'es transformer en kanima, le kanima c'est un genre de lézard géant tu vois et hum... Il cherche un maître et dès qu'il l'a trouvé il exécute la vengeance de celui-ci  
\- J'aurais pas mieux résumé  
\- Pet' s'il te plait  
\- Est-ce que j'ai fait du mal, ou tu..tué?   
\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas ta faute ok ? Tu ne savais pas ce que tu faisais   
\- Oh mon dieu ! Je suis un monstre !  
\- T'inquiète tu n'es pas pire que Peter  
\- Isaac !  
\- Désolé Melia s'était tentant, _** Ricana Isaac  
 ** _\- Il y a rien de marrant là, et Peter c'est pas la peine de grogner je t'entends... Pire que des gosses.  
\- Ecoute Tyler, ce n'était pas vraiment toi, tu ne savais pas, je te l'ai dit, tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir   
\- Et puis si tu te sens mal à cause de ça c'est une bonne chose. _** Essaya de rassurer Peter  
 ** _\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Je n'ai plus de famille, ma grand-mère est décédée en juillet  
\- Il me reste de la place dans ma meute, si tu veux   
\- Vous êtes sûr ? Enfin je veux dire je risque pas de faire à nouveau du mal ?  
\- Le kanima ne revient jamais   
\- Comment en es-tu sûr ?  
\- Je suis un ancien kanima, aussi  
\- Et puis tu ne seras pas seul, _** Rajouta Scott  
 ** _\- Alors tu viens dans ma meute ? Et puis si tu n'as pas d'endroit où dormir j'ai encore de la place dans mon loft  
\- Merci beaucoup  
\- Bon on va la manger cette pizza ?   
\- Erica, la voix de la raison   
\- Merci Melia  
\- Mais de rien  
\- Melia et moi ne mangeront pas avec vous   
\- Ah bon ?   
\- Oui, je l'emmène quelque part comme promis   
\- Tu étais sérieux pour le restau ?  
\- Bien sûr _**

La meute, sauf Peter et Melia, partirent mangés à la pizzéria et Peter emmena Melia comme promis. Peter descendit et ouvrit la portière de Melia,

**_\- Merci, tu me la joue gentleman  
\- J'essaie de me faire pardonner  
\- Tu sais très bien, que tu es déjà pardonné  
\- Est-ce que j'ai le droit de te faire plaisir au moins ?  
\- Oui, bien sûr   
\- Bien, donc maintenant chut et entrons dans le restau, si tu veux bien  
\- Ok je me tais _ **

Ils rentrèrent dans le restaurant et un serveur les emmena vers une table dans le fond de la salle, et leur rapporta les menus

**_\- Me sort pas que tu prends une salade  
\- Pourquoi je prendrais une salade ?  
\- Parce qu'à chaque fois, et tu me contretiras pas, qu'un gars emmène une fille au restau elle commande une salade  
\- Sauf que moi je ne suis pas comme ça, nan tu vois, mais je vais plutôt prendre une entrecôte frite  
\- Je vais prendre la même chose. Serveur !  
\- Bonjour, vous avez choisis ?  
\- Oui deux entrecôte s'il vous plait   
\- D'accord, la cuisson ?   
\- Je vais prendre saignant et toi Melia ?  
\- Bleu s'il vous plait   
\- D'accord, voulez-vous un apéritif  
\- Un whisky, s'il vous plait   
\- Bien monsieur et pour madame ?  
\- Euh... Du vin blanc  
\- Je vous apporte cela tout de suite _ **

Une fois que le serveur était parti Peter voulu parler d'un point qui l'avait quelque peu mit ses nerfs en pelote

**_\- Melia ?  
\- Oui  
\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris tout à l'heure ?  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Tu te rend compt...  
\- Voilà vos apéritifs  
\- Merci  
\- Donc tu disais ?  
\- Tu te rend compte que tu t'es mis entre le kanima et moi ?  
\- Tu voulais que je le laisse te tuer ?  
\- Il aurait très bien pu te tuer   
\- Mais ça n'est pas arrivé, fin de la discussion   
\- Tu es inconsciente   
\- Tu veux que je te rappelle que tu m'as laissé en pleine crise de panique au milieu de la rue ?  
\- J'ai paniqué   
\- Rrrr, je rentre, bon appétit  
\- Melia attends_ **

Peter déposa des billets sur la table et parti à la suite de Melia

**_\- Melia !  
\- Laisse-moi   
\- Je... J'ai paniqué, parce que j'avais peur qu'il s'en prenne à toi   
\- Est-ce que tu peux aussi penser que si il s'en été pris à toi j'aurais eu peur, tu sais très bien que ça aurait été autre chose qu'une crise de panique   
\- Je suis vraiment idiot.   
\- Tu n'es pas idiot, c'est la condition du protecteur qui fait cela seulement, si à la prochaine intervention c'est comme ça nous risquons de mourir tous les deux ou pire de faire blesser quelqu'un de la meute   
\- Ouais, je vois ce que tu veux dire   
\- Bon on fait quoi maintenant,  
\- Et bien on retourne dans le restau discrètement et on reprend nos places.  
\- Attends tu avais laissé des billets sur la table  
\- Bah oui,   
\- Voila vos entrecôte, bonne appétit   
\- Merci  
\- Ce soir je viens chez toi ?  
\- Tu veux voir mon appart' ?  
\- Ouais, demain c'est dimanche et je compte bien flâner toute la journée donc si je peux flâner avec toi ça serait super  
\- Et tu vas mettre quoi, pour dormir  
\- Bah tu vas me passer un t-shirt méchant loup  
\- Si tu veux, n'oublie pas de prévenir John  
\- Je vais lui envoyer, dès que j'ai fini cette délicieuse pièce de bœuf   
\- Tu te rend compte que tu regardes ce bœuf avec des yeux de tigre et qu'on a l'impression que tu regardes une proie ?  
\- Yep, je sais, à chaque fois que je mange une entrecôte ça me le fait   
\- Ok, bon tu veux vraiment flâner demain ?  
\- Ouais, une journée où on peut être au calme merci  
\- Je vais t'emmener loin de Beacon Hills alors   
\- Sérieux ?   
\- Ouais   
\- C'est d'accord, alors  
\- Bien, donc demain on reste que tous les deux   
\- Ouais, je vais envoyer un message à mon frère_ **

_« De : Melia ; A : Dyl'  
Ce soir je dors chez Pet', peux-tu prévenir Stiles et John.   
Et demain je ne rentre pas non plus je reste avec lui, je  
rentrerais demain soir sûrement tard. »_

_« De : Dyl' ; A : Melia  
Désolé ce soir je dors chez Malia, envoi un sms à Stiles  
plutôt. Et bonne soirée ;) »_

_« De : Melia ; A : Dyl'  
Tu dors chez Malia ? Comment ça se fait ?  
Ne met pas ce genre de smiley, c'est un ami   
et mon protecteur rien de plus »_

_« De : Dyl' ; A : Melia  
Ouais, j'ai gaffé en lui révélant que c'était ma protectrice   
Tu veux une nouvelle ?  
Oui, oui c'est ce qu'on dit »_

_« De : Melia ; A : Dyl'  
T'as fini oui !   
Vas-y ? »_

_« De : Dyl' ; A : Melia  
Malia est la fille de Peter, son vrai nom est Hale.   
Elle me l'a dit »_

**_\- Peter ?  
\- Ouais ?  
\- Malia, est ta fille ?  
\- Ok, donc ça je pensais qu'elle te l'avait déjà dit, tu vois   
\- Elle l'a dit à Dylan et Dylan me l'a dit  
\- Et depuis quand il est proche de Malia ?  
\- Depuis qu'il lui a dit que c'était sa protectrice et qu'il sait que c'est sa compagne.... Oh la boulette  
\- Je ne dirais rien   
\- Ok, bon on rentre je suis claquée _ **

L'appartement de Peter, n'était pas loin du tout du restau. Ils arrivèrent devant sa porte et il fit rentrer Melia dans l'appart et elle se dirigea directement sur le canapé, Peter la rejoignit et il alluma la télé, Melia mis sa tête sur les genoux de Peter tandis que lui était assis ses jambes allongées sur la table du salon

 ** _\- Tu veux regarder quelque chose en particulier ?  
\- Nope, met ce que tu veux   
\- Je croyais que tu étais fatiguée  
\- C'est le cas, _** Répondit Melia en baillant  
 ** _\- Tu veux qu'on aille se coucher ?  
\- ça ne te dérange pas ?   
\- Mais non, allez debout, direction ma chambre _**

Peter emmena Melia dans sa chambre, il alla dans sa penderie prit un de ses fameux t-shirt en col en V avec des boutons, de couleur noir et lui donna pour qu'elle aille se changer dans la salle de bain, lui mit comme à son habitude son boxer et torse nu il se glissa sous la couette et se positionna pour que Melia puisse poser sa tête sur son bras. Melia ressortit de la salle de bain avec le t-shirt qui lui descend jusqu'à la moitié de ses cuisses {Elle est petite}, elle se faufila sur le lit jusqu'à Peter, se glissa sous la couette, plaça sa tête sur le bras de Pet' mais cette fois elle se mit face à lui.

**_\- C'est nouveau ça  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Tu dors face à moi maintenant ?  
\- J'ai froid, c'est pour ça   
\- Ok, bonne nuit Meli'  
\- Bonne nuit méchant loup_ **

03 :34

« Sonnerie portable Melia »

_« Melia : Allo ?  
Stiles : Mais tu es où ?  
Melia : Stiles. Il est quelle heure ?  
Stiles : Euh... 03 heures et quelques  
Melia : Mais tu es malade de me réveiller à cette heure-là, et je t'ai envoyé un message tout à l'heure en te disant que je rester chez Pet'   
Stiles : Oh merde désolé Mel', bon rendors toi, encore désolé, a plus  
Melia : Ouais... »_

**_\- C'était Stiles ?  
\- Ouais, mais c'est bon c'est réglé rendors toi   
_ **

* * *

****5 997 Mots

(1) : Les vêtements que Melia porte au début seront en ligne sur Tumblr et mon facebook

(2) : Si vous voulez un bonus sur la balade en ville de chaque groupe dîtes le moi en commentaire je me ferais un plaisir de vous le faire ^^

(3) : Melia à fait une crise de panique, car elle a cru que Peter l'abandonnait et qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Quand ses parents sont morts elle en faisait une chaque nuit, son frère Dylan lui n'en fait pas

(4) : Photo de Melia en version tigre sur Facebook et Tumblr

(5) : Photo de Peter en version loup sur Facebook et Tumblr

(6) : Pareille que pour le (2) je peux vous faire un bonus sur l'endroit ou Peter emmène Melia suffit de demander

Tumblr : h t t p s : / / m e l i a t h e d i a b l e s s e . t u m b l r . c o m /

Facebook : h t t p s : / / w w w . f a c e b o o k . c o m / M e l i a T h e D i a b l e s s e /

Instagram : meliathediablesse

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.  
Laisse un petit commentaire.

Meliathediablesse

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La meute de Derek vont rencontrer deux nouveaux venus à Beacon Hills, d'après vous, qui sont-ils ? Que cachent-ils ? Pourquoi venir à Beacon Hills ? La menace sera-t-elle de nouveau de retour ?

 

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à Jeff Davis, sauf si vous arrivez à m'avoir Peter ! *^*

 **Rating :** K+ pour l'instant

 **Warning :** Les personnages (tout au long de l'histoire) sont complètement OOC, donc si vous n'aimez pas vous êtes prévenu, aussi je ne pense pas faire de Lemon dans cette histoire, donc inutile de me le demander ^^ vous êtes prévenu aussi

 **P.S :** Cette histoire est publiée sur Fanfiction et Wattpad, donc si vous la trouvait c'est normal

* * *

_10 jours plus tard..._

20/09/2016

12 :00

 ** _\- On a une réunion ce soir ?  
\- Non, mais une personne voudrait vous rencontrer toi, Dylan et Tyler, _** Prévint Malia  
 ** _\- Ah bon ? Qui ça ?  
\- Mon père, il s'appelle Chris   
\- Pourquoi ? _** Demanda Tyler  
 ** _\- Pour en savoir plus sur vous,_** Répondit Scott  
 ** _\- Et puis vous pourrez lui demander pour les Pellord  
\- Ouais ta raison Stiles, c'est une bonne chose. Grande sœur ? Ça va ?  
\- Ouais, faut juste que j'appelle Peter. Sinon je vais péter un câble, enfin mon tigre surtout  
\- Ok, vas-y je vais surveiller ton plateau   
\- Merci Stiles  
\- Ils sont ensemble ? _** Interrogea Tyler  
 ** _\- Non, pourquoi ?_** Demanda Lydia  
 ** _\- Le matin, il l'accompagne en voiture, puis il reste jusqu'à ce qu'on aille en cours, ensuite pendant quatre heures elle n'arrête pas de gigoter et de parler elle est pire que Stiles sur ce coup là  
\- Hé !  
\- Désoler Stiles, ensuite le midi il faut absolument qu'elle l'appelle sinon elle nous pète une durite, les quatre heures de cours suivantes sont comme celles du matin et le soir à la fin des cours elle lui saute dans les bras et ils se lâchent plus jusqu'à ce qu'on s'en aille   
\- Peter est le protecteur de Melia et vice-versa et encore Melia ressent plus les effets du manque que Peter car c'est un tigre née, donc c'est normal qu'elle réagisse comme ça, _** Lui répondit Isaac **_  
\- Ah d'accord, mais alors du coup ils font comment le soir ?  
\- De quoi le soir, _** Questionna Erica   
**_\- Bah ils sont tout le temps au téléphone ou ils font un skype ?  
\- Ils dorment ensemble, comme Melia et Dylan habitent chez moi ce n'est pas un problème. Bah quoi ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça  
\- C'est juste bizarre, ils font tout ensemble... Mais ils sont juste... Amis  
\- Ce n'est pas bizarre, c'est juste que pour le tigre le protecteur est plus important que n'importe qui, _**  
**_\- Ah ok, mais si Peter et Dylan sont en danger, à deux endroits différents, elle va sauver qui ?  
\- Je sauverais Peter   
\- Mais, Dylan est ton frère   
\- Danny te l'a expliqué, Peter est mon protecteur il est plus important pour moi que n'importe qui, s'il meurt je fais une dépression au point de m'emmener direct dans une tombe. Bref, je choisirais Peter et puis Dylan ne risque rien, vu que Malia est sa protectrice   
\- C'est compliqué d'être un tigre, je suis bien content d'être un coyote   
\- Bon c'est pas que j'ai envie d'y aller mais on doit aller en cours, _** Dit Erica en se levant

16 :00

Melia sortit en vitesse dès la sonnerie, suivie de la meute, dès qu'elle vu Peter elle courra vers lui et sauta dans ses bras, comme à chaque fin des cours et comme l'avait dit Tyler le midi, Peter, lui, resserra ses bras autour de sa taille et elle enfouie sa tête dans son cou, c'était la seule façon qu'elle avait trouvé pour calmer ou plutôt rassurer son tigre.  
Comme tous les soirs Derek était venu chercher Erica, Boyd, Isaac et Tyler. Stiles lui, prenait dans sa Jeep, Scott, Malia et Dylan. Allison, emmenait toujours Dylan, Aiden et Ethan. Et pour ne pas changer, dans la voiture de Jackson on retrouver Lydia et dans celle de Peter on retrouvait Melia.

 ** _\- Nous avons rendez-vous chez Chris à 18 :00. Donc en attendant, vous venez tous au loft  
\- E croais on vait as e runion  
\- Melia si tu veux parler, enlève ta tête du cou de Peter  
\- Rrrrr, je disais, je croyais qu'on n'avait pas de réunion  
\- C'est juste en attendant et ce soir vous mangez tous au loft  
\- Oui ce soir, mais là on est obligé ?  
\- Oui, vous vous ferez des câlins plus tard et Peter ce n'est pas la peine de grogner je t'entends   
\- On se fait pas de câlin, _** Rétorqua Peter  
 ** _\- Et vous faites quoi là ?  
\- Un câlin, mais c'est pour rassurer son tigre et mon loup  
\- Vous avez seulement passez neuf heures séparément   
\- Un tigre peut seulement supporter quatre heure loin de son protecteur donc neuf heures c'est beaucoup trop, surtout pour le mien qui a perdu ses deux premiers protecteurs, qui étaient mes parents   
\- Et si on y allait ? _** Intervint Boyd  
 ** _\- Ouais en route tout le monde_**

Ils montèrent tous en voiture en voiture et ils se dirigèrent vers le loft

 ** _­- Bon maintenant que nous sommes là, on fait quoi ?  
\- Ce que vous voulez. Mais vous restez près du loft  
\- Bien Derek. Vous savez quoi moi je vais pioncer dans le canapé  
\- Moi je vais dans ma chambre jouer à la console, Boyd, Scott, Stiles, ça vous dit ?  
\- Ouais on te suit, _** Répondit les trois concernés   
**_­- Allison, Lydia, Malia vous voulez venir avec moi en haut ?  
\- Ok Erica, montre-nous ta chambre  
\- Lydia...  
\- Quoi Allison ? Je veux voir à quoi ressemble sa chambre_**

Pour ce qui est de Tyler, Ethan, Aiden, Danny et Jackson eux avaient décidés de se faire à manger. Il ne restait que dans le salon seulement, Peter, Melia et Derek.  
Derek, lui était en train de lire son livre dans son fauteuil.  
Peter lisait lui aussi, mais il était dans le canapé et ses jambes était sur la table basse.  
Melia, elle, était couchée dans le canapé, sa tête sur les cuisses de Peter avec la veste de celui-ci sur ses épaules et elle s'était endormie.

**_­­- Je trouve que tu t'adoucis Peter  
\- Peut-être je sais pas  
\- Depuis qu'elle est arrivée en tout cas   
\- Tu as sûrement raison  
\- Elle n'a toujours pas enlevé son blocage ?  
\- Elle ne veut pas l'enlever, enfin pas tout de suite en tout cas  
\- J'ai comme un bon pressentiment concernant son compagnon  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?  
\- Je sais pas, peut-être parce que je suis son Alpha et que je sens quelque truc  
\- Oui, peut-être _ **

17 :30

Ça faisait déjà plus d'une heure que tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations et Melia commença à se réveiller

**_\- Il est quelle heure ?  
\- Dix-sept heures trente  
\- Merci. Tu lis depuis tout à l'heure  
\- Ouais. Tu peux rester là tu ne me gêne pas et tu peux garder la veste aussi  
\- D'accord, où est Derek ?  
\- Il est parti manger  
\- Tu viens avec moi voir Argent ?  
\- En principe oui  
\- Ceux qui viennent avec vous sont Peter, Malia, Allison bien entendu et moi  
\- D'accord  
\- Bon vous, vous levez, euh Peter je suppose que tu prends seulement Melia   
\- Tu supposes bien   
\- Bon, Dylan ! Malia ! Tyler ! Allison ! On y va !_ **

Tout le monde descendit et ils allèrent dans les voitures direction la maison Argent.

**_\- Bonjour, allez-y entré, allez dans le salon_ **

Tout le monde alla dans le salon comme l'avait demandé Chris, et les trois que Chris voulait voir s'assirent sur le canapé trois place, Peter lui se mit sur l'accoudoir gauche à côté de Melia, Malia se mit derrière le canapé au milieu là où était Dylan, et Allison s'assit sur son fauteuil vers Tyler

 ** _\- Hé bien je vois qu'on ne risque pas de vous faire de mal  
\- Peter et Malia sont en fait des protecteurs, et comme vous le voyez Peter et celui de Melia et Malia celle de Dylan et inversement   
\- Derek je t'ai déjà dit de me tutoyer et Melia et Dylan vous savez vous... Pouvez-vous décrisper   
\- Vous êtes un chasseur. _** Répondit Melia sur la défensive  
 ** _\- Ma fille aussi, et tu traines avec elle, non ?  
\- Sauf que je connais toute les faiblesses d'Allison pas les vôtres,  
\- D'accord à ce que j'ai compris vous êtes des tigre-garou   
\- Moi et mon frère, Tyler est un ancien kanima, maintenant c'est un coyote  
\- D'accord, donc vôtre famille a vécu la même chose que les Hale   
\- Ma mère et mon père  
\- Personne d'autre était à l'intérieur ?  
\- Non. _** Répondit Dylan  
 ** _\- Je suppose que si on veut vôtre protection, nous devons être honnête l'un est l'autre, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui ça serait bien  
\- Donc oui il y avait bien quelqu'un d'autre ce jour-là, moi  
\- Quoi ?! Tu m'as dit que tu étais au ciné   
\- Je t'ai dit ça pour pas que tu ne t'inquiètes pas, mais j'étais à l'intérieur ce jour-là, j'ai vu papa et maman mourir, seul Peter et Derek était au courant   
\- Tu aurais dû me le dire  
\- Je te dirais tout ce soir   
\- Qu'elle groupe de chasseur on fait ça ?  
\- Les Pellord  
\- Pellord ?  
\- Oui, pourquoi ? Vous les connaissez ?  
\- Ils.... Comment dire, la femme s'appelle en réalité Elisabeth Argent, c'est ma tante, la sœur de mon père  
\- Comment ne pas faire plus bizarre  
\- Oh Peter s'il te plait, tout n'est pas rose de ton côté, _** Lui répondu Chris ** _  
\- Sauf que lui n'était pas conscient du TOUT, contrairement à cette Elisabeth,_** Commença à s'énerver Melia  
 ** _\- Melia !  
\- Désolé Derek._**

Peter leva Melia pour la mettre sur ces genoux et il enfouie sa tête dans sa nuque comme s'il frotter son museau pour lui montrer que tout allait bien et Melia se détendit d'un coup, elle prit les mains de Peter et les serra un peu. Elle se cala mieux sur Peter et continua de parler

**_\- Donc vous êtes au courant de ce qu'ils ont fait ?  
\- En réalité non. Nous nous sommes jamais parler, ils ne parlaient qu'à mon père   
\- Et s'ils viennent ici ?  
\- Je vous préviendrez et il faudra que toi et ton frère vous vous mettiez dans un endroit que seuls vous connaissez   
\- Derek, qui est au courant ou Peter habite ?  
\- Personne, en tout cas la meute ne le sait pas et moi non plus d'ailleurs  
\- Dans ce cas-là, j'irais chez Peter  
\- Tu sais, où habite mon oncle ?  
\- Bah oui.  
\- Bon nous ferons comme ça toi tu iras chez mon oncle et toi Dylan, tu iras où ?  
\- Chez Malia, c'est assez reculez de tout   
\- Mon père sera d'accord pour que tu restes.  
\- Mais de toute façon il y a de fortes chances que ma tante ne viennent pas à Beacon Hills  
\- Si vous le dîtes  
\- J'aimerais parler avec Derek, donc vous pouvez essayer de ne pas écouter_ **

Malia, Dylan, Peter, Melia, Allison et Tyler, partirent dehors et essayèrent de ne pas écouter la conversation, à part bien sur un curieux, on a nommé, Peter

_ Chris & Derek _

**_\- Derek es-tu sûr que Peter, n'est plus une menace pour nous ?  
\- Depuis que Melia est arrivée il a sacrément changé, donc oui je suis à cent pour cent sûr que nous ne risquons plus rien   
\- Les nouveaux non plus ?  
\- Comme tu le vois, il ne faut juste pas s'en prendre à leur protecteur et protéger  
\- Ok donc si j'ai bien compris Peter est le protecteur de Melia ainsi que son protéger car Melia est sa protectrice   
\- C'est ça, est apparemment c'est pareil pour Dylan et Malia   
\- Une dernière question. Si... si on fait du mal à Peter par exemple, comment Melia réagit  
\- Physiquement ou moralement ?  
\- Les deux dans l'exemple que je te donne, c'est... Bon tu vois l'exemple  
\- Oui quand il s'est retrouvé dans le coma  
\- Voilà  
\- Déjà tu as eu un petit exemple tout à l'heure   
\- Oui j'ai littéralement cru qu'elle allait me sauter dessus  
\- Et ce n'était que des petites paroles, donc je te laisse imaginer si c'est pire que ça, ça sera un désastre  
\- Bon je comprends mieux le côté protecteur, mais tu peux me dire ou est le côté protecteur de Peter ?  
\- Je suppose que seule Melia et son tigre arrive à le déceler   
\- Si je lui demande elle va le prendre mal ?  
\- En principe non. Je vais aller la chercher_ **

Derek partit chercher Melia mais fut bien sur suivi de Peter.

_Vous croyez quoi ? Qu'il aurait laissé Melia avec le frère de la fille qui a décimé toute sa famille. Il n'est pas fou non plus. Déjà que c'est dur pour lui de laisser Melia avec la nièce de Kate Argent, alors n'allait pas lui demander de rester dehors le temps qu'elle est avec Chris._

Donc Peter suivi Melia à l'intérieur, et vu la tête que tirait Chris il n'était pas vraiment heureux de le voir

**_\- Euh... donc bah installez-vous. Donc je voulais te demander quelque chose Melia, par contre ce n'est pas dit méchamment, c'est juste que je me pose la question seulement ok ?  
\- Je vous écoute   
\- Qu'est-ce que tu trouves de protecteur chez Peter ?  
\- ça ne se contrôle pas. Un protecteur c'est plein de choses, le physique chez les protecteurs homme surtout, ensuite on a l'état de moralité et avant que vous me disiez quoique ce soit Peter à une très très bonne mentalité, dans la logique seule moi le sens mais ça se voit clairement chez lui. Ce que je ne comprends pas, moi, par contre c'est ce que VOUS, vous avez contre lui ?  
\- Il a tué ma sœur   
\- C'est votre seul argument ? Nan parce que si je me souviens de ce qu'on m'a dit et de ce que je sais par mes parents, c'est bien votre sœur qui a décimé leurs familles, non ?  
\- Tu as raison sur ce point  
\- Et pourtant la meute a accepté Allison et elle travaille même avec vous. Et puis avant que vous me parliez des meurtres qu'il a comis, Jackson aussi en a fait, mais lui on ne dit rien sur ça   
\- Tu sais Derek, tu as bien fait de la prendre dans la meute   
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Elle est capable de voir les bons côtés chez Peter que nous, nous n'avions pas vu   
\- Maintenant on peut y aller ?  
\- Oui je vous rejoins. Au fait Chris, je te ramène ta fille après, elle mange au loft ce soir   
\- D'accord, et bien à plus tard Derek, de toute façon j'ai un rendez-vous   
\- J'avais bien reconnu l'odeur  
\- Tu dis rien pour l'instant, nous avons... enfin il préfère ne rien dire pour l'instant  
\- Je le comprend  
\- Allez bonne soirée   
\- A toi aussi Chris_ **

Au loft

**_\- Où sont Lydia, Jackson, Aiden, Ethan et Danny ?  
\- Alors Lydia et Jackson sont parti fêter leur un an d'anniversaire, parce que oui Jackson le grand idiot vient de s'en rappeler, comme si ça n'arrivait pas qu'une fois dans l'année, non mais je vous jure qu'elle idiot...  
\- Stiles la suite, ou je t'égorge avec  
\- Avec tes dents je sais change de disque Sourwolf, donc bref les parents des jumeaux les ont appelé ils devaient rentrés, ils ont essayés de rester mais leurs parents on dit non, donc quand les parents disent non c'est non, quoique avec mon père...  
\- Stiles  
\- Oui la suite et Danny est rentré chez lui, parce que rester sans Ethan cela lui disait pas trop   
\- Ok, bon bah on sera que douze, Stiles et Peter vous pouvez mettre la table ça m'arrangerais  
\- Ok aller viens Peter allons mettre la table  
\- Sérieusement j'ai une tête à faire les tâches ménagères  
\- Derek ! Peter ne veut pas m'aider   
\- Melia ? _** Demanda Derek ** _  
\- Ok je vais le faire._** Intervint Peter ** _  
\- Ah ! Derek !  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- Le moyen de pression de Peter c'est Melia  
\- Stiles ! Aide-moi ! _** Hurla Peter, avec comme bruit de fond des verres cassés ** _  
\- Ok, ok,_** Répondit Stiles en se levant   
**_\- Laisse Stiles je vais allez voir_**

Melia rejoignit donc Peter dans la cuisine et elle éclata littéralement de rire en le voyant par terre avec des morceaux de verres autour de lui avec une tête de chiot

 ** _\- ça va Peter ?_** Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui pour l'aider à se lever   
**_\- Merci, oui ma main ne va pas tarder à se soigner  
\- Fais voire ta main _**

Peter lui donna sa main et Melia l'a pris entrent les siennes elle se concentra et soigna toutes les blessures qu'il avait

**_\- Merci Meli'  
\- De rien, bon on va mettre la table _ **

Ils mirent donc la table pour douze et Derek apporta les pizzas qu'il avait fait maison, deux bolognaises pour Peter et Melia, deux quatre fromages pour lui et Stiles, quatre saumons pour Allison, Tyler, Boyd et Erica et deux royales pour Scott et Isaac.   
Tout le monde s'assit autour de la table, du côté gauche de droite à gauche étaient assis Isaac, Scott, Malia, Dylan, Melia et Peter et du côté droit toujours de droite à gauche étaient assis Derek, Stiles, Tyler, Allison, Boyd et Erica, ils prirent leurs pizzas respectives et mangèrent en rigolant et en parlant de tout est de rien.  
Il était une heure du matin quand Dylan, Malia, Melia, Peter et Stiles rentrèrent chez les Stilinski. Dylan avait eu le temps de parler à Malia des contraintes des protecteurs, mais elle avait accepté de rester dormir avec lui tous les soirs.

Ils allèrent tous se coucher. Demain ils avaient cours et après enfin le week-end, d'ailleurs Melia était impatiente parce qu'avec Peter ils avaient gardé leurs weekends pour seulement eux deux.

21/09/2016

6 :00

Melia se leva la première et prépara le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde à part John qui était déjà au travail.  
La deuxième personne à se lever était Malia, elles se dirent bonjour, et déjeunèrent en rigolant. Vient ensuite Stiles et Dylan qui c'était lever à 7 :15, Melia et Malia étaient déjà prêtes

 ** _\- Mel', tu réveilles Peter ou pas ?_** Demanda Stiles  
 ** _\- Je vais prendre ma voiture aujourd'hui, Peter à très mal dormis cette nuit, je vais le laisser dormir, je vais juste monter et rester avec lui avant de partir  
\- Je vais t'emmener, je prends ton frère et Malia je peux te prendre  
\- Et Scott ?  
\- Il prend la voiture de sa mère, apparemment quand Derek emmène tout le monde ils sont serrés comme des sardines derrière, donc il va chercher Isaac  
\- Bon bah si ça te dérange pas, c'est ok  
\- On part à 45  
\- Ok sa me laisse 25 minutes avec lui, _**

Melia monta dans sa chambre, et s'installa dans son lit, elle vérifia le front de Peter et il se réveilla

**_\- Il est quelle heure ?  
\- Repose toi aujourd'hui, Stiles vas m'emmener ok ?  
\- Tes sûre ? Je peux t'emmener et aller à l'appart après  
\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, reste ici pour aujourd'hui, John est au courant et vu qu'il va rentrer ce midi, il viendra voir si tu vas mieux, et puis je t'appelle ce midi   
\- Ok. J'aurais préféré t'emmener   
\- Je sais bien mais tu n'as pas super bien dormi cette nuit, tu as eu de la fièvre   
\- Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé  
\- Le principal c'est que ce matin ça va un peu mieux, maintenant il faut que tu te reposes   
\- D'accord  
\- Aller, j'y vais _ **

Elle lui fit un baiser sur le front remit la couverture sur Peter, ferma correctement ses stores, pour qu'il n'y a aucune lumière du jour dans la chambre, ferma la porte et partie rejoindre les autres dans la Jeep.

9 :40

Alors que Melia était en philosophie elle sentit son portable vibrer, elle regarda son écran et elle devint blanche, Stiles qui était son voisin pour ce cours-là, s'inquiéta d'un coup

**_\- Melia qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
\- Ton père vient de m'envoyer un message, l'état de Peter s'est empirer... et... et...  
\- Madame je peux emmener Melia à l'infirmerie elle ne va pas bien  
\- Oui bien sûr_ **

Stiles prit Melia et l'emmena jusqu'à sa Jeep pour qu'ils puissent rentrer, il envoya un message à toute la meute et démarra en vitesse jusqu'à chez lui, une fois arrivée Melia sortit de la voiture en courant et monta John l'arrêta

**_\- Il faut y aller doucement, il est vraiment faible  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il a?  
\- On ne sait pas, il a appelé Melissa, et elle m'a prévenu une fois qu'elle était arrivée   
\- Je peux allez le voir   
\- Vas y Melissa est encore là  
\- Bonjour Melissa,  
\- Bonjour Melia, tu peux aller le voir il est encore faible mais il arrive a être lucide, je te laisse seule avec lui  
\- Merci. Hey méchant loup   
\- Hey princesse   
\- Ouh là, nouveau surnom  
\- Oui. Tu ne devrais pas être en cours ?  
\- Oui, mais mon méchant loulou va pas bien alors je préfère être avec lui  
\- Tes cours sont importants  
\- Peut-être, mais c'est pas eux qui me protègent, et que je te protège également. C'est toi mon protecteur et mon protégé donc TU es le plus important  
\- Dis tu n'aurais pas fait une crise de panique ?  
\- Si en cours, pourquoi ?  
\- Tu sens la panique à des kilomètres   
\- C'est pour ça, et si tu me disais ce qui c'est passé   
\- Je... Ma fièvre est revenue une demi-heure après que tu sois partie ensuite ma tête s'est mise a tourné, j'ai donc appelé Melissa   
\- Elle ne voit pas ce que tu as ?  
\- Non et je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive non plus   
\- Je vais rester là pour aujourd'hui, d'accord, demain c'est le weekend je rattraperais mes cours  
\- D'accord princesse  
\- Tu veux manger quelque chose ?  
\- Non je n'ai pas faim  
\- Bon je vais rejoindre...  
\- Par contre je préfère être en bas, il y a plus de monde   
\- Ok, aller viens je vais t'aider à descendre_ **

Melia mis son bras autour de la taille de Peter, et lui, il mit son bras autour des épaules de Melia. Elle descendit lentement les escaliers et John se précipita vers eux pour les aider, ils installèrent Peter dans le canapé, lui mirent une couverture et il s'endormit très vite.   
Melia revérifia qu'il s'était endormi et rejoignit John dans la cuisine, Melissa était reparti à l'hôpital pour voir si elle ne trouvait pas quelque chose, et Stiles était retourné en cours

**_\- Tu veux un thé  
\- Je veux bien, merci   
\- Je vais retourner bosser, s'il y a le moindre problème tu m'appelle d'accord ? Tiens ton thé   
\- Promis. Merci  
\- A ce soir  
\- A c'soir_ **

Melia prit son ordinateur et chercha quelques trucs dans le bestiaire mais elle ne trouva rien, elle chercha sur internet mais ne trouva rien non plus.   
Il était 12 :00, quand son ventre réclama de l'attention, elle alla dans la cuisine et se prépara une cuisse de poulet qui resté de la veille avec une salade quand un bruit à l'embrasure de la porte la fit sursauter

 ** _\- Peter ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ?  
\- Hey princesse... J'ai un peu faim, _** Répondit Peter d'une voix faible, tout en commençant à pencher vers le sol, Melia se précipita et le rattrapa et l'emmena jusqu'au canapé ou elle l'aida à s'asseoir  
 ** _\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ?  
\- J'ai presque pas de voix  
\- Je suis un tigre-garou Pet' je te rappelle que mon ouïe et mieux que la tienne, je t'aurais entendu   
\- J'ai oublié, je suis désolé, je suis pas un super protecteur hein ?  
\- Hé Peter, c'est pas grave d'accord ? Je ne t'en veux pas, tu n'es pas en forme et visiblement ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu es un super protecteur en plus  
\- C'est vrai ?  
\- Oui, tu sais que tu ressembles à un petit chiot quand tu fais cette tête ?  
\- Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle  
\- Nan, c'est vrai, mais c'est drôlement mignon   
\- Tu manges avec moi ?  
\- Ouais je reviens avec deux assiettes et on va regarder la télé, ok ?  
\- D'accord_**

Elle revint avec deux assiettes, ils s'installèrent et mangèrent, Peter ne termina pas son assiette et la déposa sur celle de Melia, sur la table de salon, il prit la couverture et posa sa tête sur les cuisses de Melia et se rendormit.  
Melia prit un bloc et nota l'état de Peter, elle ne put finirent car Derek l'appela

_« Melia : Allo  
Derek : C'est Derek, comment va Peter ?  
Melia : ça va pas vraiment fort   
Derek : C'est quoi les symptômes ?  
Melia : Il dort beaucoup et d'un seul coup, il mange pas énormément, il a un peu de fièvre, il est un peu déprimé, quand je dis déprimé il pense qu'il n'est pas un bon protecteur, qu'il oublie certaine chose donc ça le déprime et il a la tête qui tourne  
Derek : Il a vomi ?  
Melia : Non, pas encore   
Derek : Ok, il est où là ?  
Melia : Sur mes cuisses en train de dormir  
Derek : Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il se retrouve seul   
Melia : Je le lâche pas d'une seconde   
Derek : je te rappelle après   
Melia : Ok »_

Elle reposa son téléphone sur l'accoudoir, on frappa à la porte, elle bougea lentement la tête de Peter, mis un coussin à sa place et la reposa doucement, elle se dirigea vers la porte

**_\- Melissa ? Deaton ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?  
\- Melissa est venue me chercher car justement elle ne trouvait pas. Je pense savoir ce que c'est, il faut que je l'examine _ **

Deaton réveilla Peter et demanda aux filles de l'emmener dans la salle de bain et de l'aider à se déshabiller, il pouvait garder son boxer, il l'examina et Melissa vit quelque chose sur son omoplate

 ** _\- Deaton ?  
\- Oui ?   
\- Ce n'est pas un « P » ?  
\- C'est ce que je pensais   
\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? _** interrogea Melia complétement paniqué   
**_\- Ils vous ont retrouvés  
\- Non pas eux, ils sont censés croire que nous sommes morts  
\- Je sais mais pour l'instant il faut que je lui donne un remède au plus vite   
\- Melia ?   
\- Non, ils n'ont pas le droit  
\- Melia, Deaton va me donner quelque chose et ça ira mieux  
\- Ils ont touché à mon protégé ils vont payer, plus de pitié c'est fini   
\- Melissa, appelez Derek, _** Demanda Peter

Melissa partit appeler Derek, pendant que Melia était dans sa chambre et prépara ses affaires, Deaton lui, avait donner le remède à Peter, qui était en train de tout vomir dans les toilettes, il se releva comme si il n'avait rien eu, il se rhabilla et rejoignit Melia dans sa chambre, et Deaton descendit rejoindre Melissa pour attendre Derek

**_\- Melia calme toi, je vais mieux  
\- Ils ont fait une très grosse erreur en s'en prenant à toi   
\- Tu ne dois pas faire ça, ça sera pire   
\- Ils m'ont déjà gâché la vie, ils ont réessayé là, je vais les détruire  
\- Melia ! Stop ! Tu réagis comme moi à l'époque où je voulais une vengeance !  
\- Dé...désolée Peter  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, mais ne prend pas de vengeance d'accord, ils paieront mais il ne faut en aucun cas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose princesse, ok ?  
\- Ok, d'accord, promis  
\- Aller viens là_ **

Peter l'a prit dans les bras et ils restèrent comme ça pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que la meute entre en trombe dans la maison, Melia regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était déjà.

16 :15

 ** _\- Je crois que ça a été ma pire journée de tous les temps  
\- Ça ira mieux je te le promets   
\- Tes sur méchant loup ?  
\- Sûr princesse   
\- Bon on va les rejoindre   
\- Oui  
\- Melia, qu'est ce qui se passe ? _** Demanda paniquer Dylan  
 ** _\- Ils nous ont retrouvé petit frère, les Pellord savent que nous sommes là  
\- Comment en es-tu sûre ?  
\- Peter a été leur victime   
\- Mais il était avec nous hier soir, _** Intervint Stiles  
 ** _\- Sauf que cette nuit, il est parti chercher des vêtements pour demain, à son appart  
\- Pourtant personne ne s'est approché de moi  
\- J'ai vérifié ce que tu as eu, ainsi que le « P » qui était inscrit dans ton dos, ils semblerait qu'ils ait des sorciers dans leurs rang, _** Expliqua Deaton ** _  
\- Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est comment ils ont fait pour nous retrouver. Et puis si ils viennent ici, je ne pourrais même pas aller chez Pet'  
\- Ce qui me rend perplexe c'est qu'ils ont attaqués mon père, juste après avoir eu une visite chez vous monsieur Argent, sans vous accuser  
\- Papa, est ce que Gérard est venu récemment  
\- Oui, il voulait seulement récupérer des affaires de Kate  
\- Avez-vous vérifié si ils avaient laissé des micros ou des caméras, _** Demanda Melia  
 ** _\- Non, je ne pense pas qu'ils auraient pu nous surveiller  
\- Pas pour vous surveiller, il sait que vous travaillez avec la meute de Derek et vous nous avez dit hier qu'il avait des nouvelles régulièrement des Pellord, donc ils pourraient surement poser des micros et des caméras  
\- Je vais allez vérifier ça tout de suite  
\- Je viens avec vous, _** Informa Derek

Chris partit donc chez lui avec Derek. Une fois arrivé chez lui, ils vérifièrent tous les endroits de la maison, et comme l'avait prédit Melia ils trouvèrent des caméras et des micros. Ils repartirent en vitesse chez le shérif

 ** _\- Alors ?  
\- Tu avais raison Melia, la maison de Chris et bourré de caméras et de micros  
\- Putain ! Si les Pellord viennent ici on est dans la merde   
\- Ils ne sont pas si terribles que ça ? Si ? _** Demanda Scott  
 ** _\- C'est une très grande famille, ils sont deux fois plus nombreux que la meute._** Lui expliqua Dylan  
 ** _\- Et on va faire comment ?_** Interrogea Isaac  
 ** _\- Ils ont clairement dû se renseigner où toute la meute habitait, Dylan et moi ne pourrons plus nous cacher  
\- Dans ce cas nous nous battrons ensemble  
\- Derek, on peut pas vous mettre en danger  
\- Attendez une minute, Gerard a mis les caméras et micros chez moi, mais rien indique qu'il sera accompagné par les Pellord et encore moins qu'il viendra nous attaquer   
\- Je veux bien vous croire monsieur Argent, mais rien nous indique le contraire   
\- Je comprends ton inquiétude Melia, mais nous devons réfléchir avant de partir dans plein de conclusion  
\- Derek ?  
\- Chris a raison, mais il faut que nous soyons préparés , déjà hors de question que les humains participent   
\- Quoi ?! _** S'indignèrent les dits humains c'est-à-dire Stiles, Lydia, Allison et Danny   
**_\- C'est trop dangereux pour vous  
\- Derek ! C'est dangereux pour vous aussi. _** S'exclama Stiles ** _  
\- Sauf que nous on guéris  
\- Il est hors de question que nous restions ici ! Pendant que vous vous faîtes massacrer  
\- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire Stiles !  
\- Je peux aider Chris à préparer les armes, Lydia arrive de mieux en mieux à éloigner l'ennemi avec son pouvoir, Allison est une chasseuse expérimentée et je te rappelle que Danny a pris des cours, pendant les vacances, de tir avec Braeden   
\- Ok tu as gagné, monsieur Stilinski voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ?  
\- Je suis d'accord   
\- Papa ?  
\- Chris va m'apprendre quelques trucs   
\- Ok, tout le monde rendez-vous chez moi demain pour les groupes et à partir de demain personne ne va en cours_**

22/09/2016

14 :00

 ** _\- Bien j'ai fait des groupes, au manoir Peter et Melia vous serez là-bas, Malia et Dylan vous serez a 500 mètres à droite du manoir, Erica et Boyd vous serez vous aussi à 500 mètres mais à gauche, Isaac et Scott vous serez ici, à l'entrée du loft il y aura les jumeaux et Danny sera avec eux, eux seront postés pas loin du loft environs 600 mètres derrières, Jackson et Tyler vous serez à l'entrée de Beacon Hills, Chris, John et Allison eux seront aux Lycée et Lydia tu seras avec moi et Stiles nous serons au milieu de Beacon Hills  
\- Excellente idée nous pourrons couvrir en grande partie tout Beacon Hills. _** Félicita Melia   
**_\- On aura également besoin de Talkie Walkies, non ?  
\- J'y ai pensé Peter, j'ai demandé à John de nous en fournir  
\- Ok, c'est bien beau tout ça Derek, mais où sont Stiles, Allison, John, Chris et Danny. _** Demanda Lydia   
**_\- Ils sont chez les Argent, ils s'entrainent  
\- Stiles vient de m'envoyer un message, il parait que des cadavres ont été retrouvés aux alentours de Beacon Hills. _** Renseigna Dylan à la meute  
 ** _\- Humain ou pas ?  
\- Chris se renseignent auprès des chasseurs qui sont là-bas  
\- Bien dans ce cas toi et Malia allaient les rejoindre là-bas et dîtes nous ce que vous avez appris_**

* * *

 ****Que pensez-vous du nouveau surnom que Peter à donner à Melia ? Moi je le trouve mimi. Mais dîtes-moi si vous trouvez ça trop culcul ou pas ? Bref laissez une review, s'il vous plaît *avec des petits yeux*, pour que je puisse m'améliorer qu'ils soient négatifs et positifs je prends TOUT.  
MeliaTheDiablesse

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La meute de Derek vont rencontrer deux nouveaux venus à Beacon Hills, d'après vous, qui sont-ils ? Que cachent-ils ? Pourquoi venir à Beacon Hills ? La menace sera-t-elle de nouveau de retour ?

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent a Jeff Davis, sauf si vous arrivez à m'avoir Peter ! *^*

 **Rating :** K+ pour l'instant

Allez bonne lecture

* * *

_\- Bien dans ce cas toi et Malia allaient les rejoindre là-bas et dîtes nous ce que vous avez appris  
­ **\- Ok**_

Dylan et Malia allèrent donc chez Chris, pour en apprendre plus sur ces mystérieux meurtres.

Pendant ce temps-là au loft, en attendant la suite des évènements hors Beacon Hills, Erica, Boyd, Tyler, Jackson et Lydia étaient partis regardaient un film dans la chambre de la blonde, Ethan et Aiden, eux, s'entrainèrent dehors avec Isaac et Scott, Peter, lui, était sur le canapé, son ordinateur sur ses genoux et pour une fois depuis le début de la rencontre de Peter et Melia, celle-ci n'était pas collée à lui, non, bon elle était pas loin, c'était déjà un début me direz-vous, mais pour elle c'était un grand pas donc elle était avec Derek, oui, oui avec Derek-grincheux-et-grognon-hale sur la grande table et le plan de la ville devant eux

 ** _\- Derek ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée d'emmener Stiles et Danny avec nous ? En plein combat surnaturel ? Avec Argent et SUREMENT Pellord ? Nan, parce que pour moi c'est une mauvaise idée, une très très très mauvaise idée, Lydia peut se défendre avec son pouvoir de banshee et Allison sait très bien se défendre. Bon tu me diras c'est une fille de chasseur, mais Stiles et Danny, peuvent être super utiles pour les plans tout ça tu vois ? Mais en combat, là ! tu vois je suis moins sûre, je ne dis pas qu'il ne pourrait pas se déf...  
\- Melia calmes toi. _** Lui dit Peter d'un ton calme tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur son ordinateur  
 ** _\- Désolée  
\- Tu n'auras pas un TDAH comme Stiles, toi ? _** Demanda très sérieusement Derek  
 ** _­- Oui, mais moins que Stiles  
\- Super !_** -Vous la sentez l'ironie vous ? Parce que Melia très bien- ** _deux hyperactifs. Bref, pour répondre à ta question, Danny est avec les jumeaux, et Stiles sera avec moi  
\- Sauf que ce sont des humains  
\- Ecoutes si tu as une idée, dis là tout de suite parce que je sens que je commence à m'énerver  
\- Fais gaffe sur qui tu t'énerves Derek.  
\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de commander Peter  
\- Les transformer  
\- Ça devient intéressant la  
\- Peter ! On ne t'a rien demandé, _**Le réprimanda Derek encore une fois, **_Stiles ne sera pas d'accord pour une transformation  
\- Ça ne coute rien de demandé et Danny, on ne lui a jamais posé la question, dooonc, on pourrait leur demander et leur laisser le choix de dire oui  
\- Et on les transforme en quoi ? En loup ?  
\- En loup ou en tigre, on peut également leurs laisser le choix, je te rappelle que je suis une Alpha Der', _**Lui dit Melia en changeant la couleur de ses yeux, passant du bleu au vert, prouvant ainsi son statut  
 ** _\- Très bien, on leurs demandera dès qu'ils reviendront  
\- Stiles, a envoyé un message, _** Intervint Peter, **_les corps sont des Kitsunes, des loups-garous et des guépards-garous  
\- Attaqués par quoi ? _**Interrogea Derek  
 ** _\- Tués plutôt, et par des chasseurs « Nomade »  
\- Argent ? _**Demanda Melia  
 ** _\- Ils étaient pendus et coupés en deux, par une épée apparemment  
\- Gerard, _**Conclut Derek  
 ** _\- Raison de plus, pour que nous les transformions si Argent vient avec les Pellord, des forces en plus ne seront pas de refus_  
\- Ok, Peter dit à Stiles qu'ils viennent tous ici, je vais chercher ceux qui sont en haut et Melia vas me chercher les quatre qui sont dehors**

Quelques temps après, tout le monde était dans le salon, Melia et Derek debout devant eux, Derek prit la parole

 ** _\- Bien, déjà pour commencer, les attaques ont bien été faite par Gerard en dehors de Beacon Hills, donc ils se rapprochent d'ici, il a décimé une meute, qui était composée de loup-garou, kitsune et guépard-garou, ensuite Melia à une proposition à vous faire, enfin ça concerne plutôt Danny et Stiles  
\- Je réfléchissais tout à l'heure avec Der', nous sommes tous les deux des Alphas et je pensais que vous proposez la morsure ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, déjà vous serez plus forts, pour les combats vous ne seraient pas mis à l'écart, vous avez deux possibilités, soit être un tigre, dans ce cas je vous transformerais, ou un loup, dans ce cas Derek s'en occupera avec plaisir. Dernière petite info, nous sommes une meute et un clan mélangé  
\- Un clan ? _**Interrogea Erica  
 ** _\- Oui, les loups et autres créatures surnaturelles appellent ça une meute, chez les tigres se sont des clans, Dylan étant devenu mon bêta suite au décès de mes parents, étant donné que je suis une Alpha, nous sommes un clan dans une meute, ce qui amplifie la force des deux côtés, quand Derek nous a accepté dans sa meute, cela a amplifié sa force et encore plus quand une Alpha en fais partie, et cela a également amplifié ma force quand vous nous avez accepté moi et Dyl' dans celle-ci, en quelques sortes nous faisons partie de la meute Hale mais vous faites également partie du clan McGarden  
\- Donc c'est une meute-clan Hale-McGarden, _**Conclu Jackson  
 ** _\- C'est exactement ça, donc plus de force supplémentaire...  
\- Egale force de la meute-clan amplifiée. _** Compris Lydia  
 ** _\- Voilà  
\- Alors, Danny ? Stiles ? _**Demanda Derek  
 ** _\- Une question, les loups et les tigres s'entendent bien ensembles ? Enfin, quand on est vraiment collé 7j/7 24h/24._** Voulu savoir Danny  
 ** _\- Je vis tous les jours avec Peter, on dort ensemble et on est tout le temps collé, donc oui les loups et les tigres s'entendent parfaitement.  
\- Dans ce cas j'aimerais être un tigre,  
\- Bien, par contre est-ce que je te bloque ton compagnon ?  
\- Non, Ethan est mon compagnon  
\- D'accord, quelques heures après ta transformation, tu sauras qui sont tes trois protecteurs et le nom d'Ethan apparaitra dès la transformation faite   
\- Et toi Stiles ?  
\- Je... Papa ?  
\- Tu fais ce que tu veux fils  
\- Derek ?  
\- Tu veux être un loup ?  
\- Ouais  
\- Stiles, tu es sûr ?  
\- C'est bon Scott, t'inquiète pas  
\- Je dis ça comme ça, parce qu'après ce qui s'est passé avec le nogitsune  
\- Justement, je ne veux plus que ça recommence  
\- Bien, dans ce cas Melia tu prends la chambre d'Isaac et Stiles tu viens avec moi on va aller dans ma chambre  
\- Dylan, Peter, vous venez avec moi, il va falloir le tenir  
\- Ça fait mal ?  
\- Si je me souviens bien, assez oui, _**Répondit Dylan ** __  
\- La morsure d'un loup, à côté de celle d'un tigre ce n'ai rien. Quand nous nous transformons, nous avons plein de petites dents pointues en plus de nos canines  
\- C'est-à-dire ?  
\- Attend, Pet' montre tes quenottes de loulou méchant à Danny. Voilà, ouvre la bouche loulou  
\- Grrr  
\- C'est de famille le grognement-je-montre-mon-mécontentement ?  
\- Melia.  
\- Ok, ok, donc, Danny tu vois, sur le loup, seul les deux canines dépassent, les autres sont normal  
\- Ouais, je vois, et les tigres  
\- Tu peux ranger les crocs  
\- Tu sais que je peux te croquer avec mes quenottes ?  
\- Oui. Mais tu ne le feras pas. Maintenant Dylan ouvre la bouche et montre les crocs. Donc Danny, tu vois les deux crocs sont ressortis, les dents dans le fond reste normal, et celles de devant, les quatre supérieur et inférieur sont pointues  
\- Je comprends mieux, pourquoi Dylan m'a dit que ça faisait mal**

Du côté de Derek, Scott avait tenu a les accompagner, Stiles s'installa sur le lit de Derek, il espérait vraiment pouvoir supporter la morsure, Derek s'approcha de lui et prit le bras de Stiles

**_\- Tu es vraiment sûr ?_  
\- Derek serais-tu en train de t'inquiéter pour moi ?  
\- Grrrr  
\- Allez grognon, mort**

Derek mordit donc son poignet et tout se passa très vite.

Du côté du salon Allison prit son père à part

**_\- Papa. Je... Est-ce que ça te gênerait si je voulais devenir un tigre-garou ?_  
\- Tu fais partie intégrante de cette meute, tu fais ce que te semble juste pour toi. Et puis ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit un tigre-garou chasseuse  
\- Puis en étant un tigre je pourrais aider Melia face aux Pellord  
-Allison, je suis ton père, je te suivrais dans tout ce que tu ferras, je ne suis ni Victoria, ni Gerard, fais ce que tu veux de ta vie. Ok ?  
\- Merci papa, je t'aime  
\- Moi aussi ma puce **

Ils rejoignirent les autres au salon et Melia et ses deux compères étaient revenus

 ** _\- Comment ça s'est passé ?_** Demanda Allison  
 ** _\- Étonnamment, il est moins doudouille que Dylan. Là, il se repose, la morsure agira dans deux heures et Ethan est avec lui, pour surveiller  
\- Melia. Je... J'aimerais te demander quelque chose  
\- Je t'écoute  
\- C'est possible que tu me transforme ?  
\- Une Argent qui demande la morsure, on aura tout vu. _**Ricana Peter  
 ** _\- Bien sûr._** Répondit Melia sans rebondir sur ce la réflexion de Peter. **_Tyler on peut prendre ta chambre ?_  
\- Oui, bien entendu  
\- Merci. Et on y retourne les gars ?  
\- On arrive, **Répondirent le tigre et l'ancien Alpha

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la chambre de Tyler en passant devant celle de Derek.  
Derek, qui d'ailleurs étant en total panique.

**_\- Ce n'est pas vrai, il fait un malaise  
\- C'est Stiles, il n'a jamais aimé tout ce qui était pointu et qui pique la peau  
\- Bon déjà il supporte la morsure, sinon il serait mort _ **

** Dans la tête de Stiles **

_« Je suis où ?_

_\- Bonjour Stiles  
\- Toi !_

Juste en face de Stiles, se trouvait le nogitsune qu'il l'avait possédé.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?  
\- J'aimerais te proposer quelque chose  
\- Quoi ? Tu veux __ENCORE me posséder ?_ _Rêve !_  
\- Non, malheureusement je suis bien mort, seulement ma partie renard est toujours en toi  
\- Comment c'est possible ?  
\- Ton ami qui m'as tué à seulement tué l'entité maléfique, le nogitsune  
\- Et c'est quoi votre offre ?  
\- Je pourrais partir sereinement, si tu pouvais accepter d'être un renard au lieu d'un loup  
\- Je serais un Kitsune ?  
\- Non un renard-garou, se n'est pas la même chose, le kitsune ne peut pas se transformer en renard, même s'ils ont une parte de renard et les yeux orange  
\- Donc si j'accepte, je serais un renard-garou ?  
\- Oui. Veux-tu savoir ce que tu auras et pourras faire ?  
\- Bien sûr 

_Le renard-garou est sensible à la pleine lune comme tous les garous. Il n'a pas de classe spécifique_

_\- De classe ?_  
\- Pas d'Alpha, de Bêta ou encore d'Omega  
\- Je peux quand même rester dans une meute ?  
\- Bien entendu, cela ne dérange en rien. Ensuite, ils sont réputés pour un esprit vif et leur rapidité  
\- Je serais plus rapide qu'un loup ?  
\- Qu'un loup et tout autre garou  
\- Super  
-Ils sont également réfléchis et stratégique  
\- Utile pour les plans, je vais être plus intelligent que Peter  
\- Ils ne sont pas immunisés contre l'aconit, mais le sont contre le venin de Kanima  
\- D'accord  
\- Quand ils se transforme, ils ont les yeux orangé/doré, des canines, des griffes et ont des reflets dorés dans les cheveux  
\- Et ils ont quoi d'autre comme contrainte autre que l'aconit  
\- Leur force  
\- Quoi leur force ?  
\- Elle est égale à celle d'un humain  
\- Ouais, je serais encore inutile pendant les combats  
\- Mais, je peux facilement puiser dans la morsure du loup, pour te transmettre une force égale à celle du loup  
\- Je serais une nouvelle sorte de renard ?  
\- Exactement, je peux même te mettre la capacité d'un Alpha pour pouvoir transformer d'autres personne comme toi, seulement des yeux ne seront que doré  
\- Vous pourriez faire tout ça ?  
\- Oui, alors tu acceptes ?  
\- Comment êtes-vous devenu un renard ?  
\- Une coyote m'a mordu alors que je n'étais qu'un jeune Kitsune  
\- D'accord. Et oui j'accepte  
\- Merci beaucoup Stiles, grâce à toi je peux partir en paix...

** Retour à la réalité  **

Stiles se réveilla et tout le monde se précipita vers lui

 ** _\- Hé calmez-vous, je ne suis pas encore mort  
\- Stiles, ça fait deux jours que tu n'es pas conscient. _**Prévenue Melia  
 ** _\- C'est une blague ?  
\- Non, aujourd'hui, on est le 24. _**Lui répondit Lydia  
 ** _\- Je ne voudrais surtout pas te vexer Derek,_** Commença Melia, **_mais Stiles n'est pas un loup  
\- Comment ça Stiles n'est pas un loup ? C'est moi qui l'ai mordu  
\- Melia à raison je suis un renard-garou  
\- Comment ça se fait ? _**Demanda Scott  
 ** _\- Mon neveu n'est pas doué pour transformer. Décidément_  
\- Je te rappelle que j'ai transformé, Erica, Isaac et Boyd  
\- On en parle du Lézard  
\- Grrrr.  
\- Bon les deux Hale, dehors  
\- Mais Meli'  
\- Pas de discussion Pet', vous me fatiguez. Donc explique nous Stiles, maintenant que les deux enquiquineurs sont dehors**

Stiles leurs expliqua tout ce qui c'était passer, toutes ces nouvelles capacités. Scott lui dit qu'il voulait vraiment être différent d'eux, en ricanant.

 ** _\- Alors, comment c'est d'être un tigre Danny ?  
\- C'est super !  
\- Danny est un tigre roux, c'est très rare comme tigre-garou  
\- Whoua bravo ! Au fait le tien est de quelle couleur le tien Dylan ?  
\- Blanc  
\- C'est fascinant. Sauf que je ne sens pas d'humain a part mon père et Chris en bas  
\- Allison est aussi devenu un tigre en me demandant la morsure  
\- Ah bon ? Blanc ou roux ?  
\- Comme moi, un tigre noir, c'est encore plus rare, car en principe on le devient seulement de naissance  
\- Tu dois être honoré Allison  
\- Ouep  
\- En attendant nous avons un problème, _**L'informa Isaac  
 ** _\- Qu'est ce qui c'est passer  
\- Gerard est en ville et nous avons de nouveaux meurtres d'êtres surnaturels. _**Ajouta Lydia  
 ** _\- Et on va faire comment ?_  
\- Même si nous sommes plus fort, Danny et Allison sont forts mais ne se contrôlent pas totalement et toi tu ne sais pas quoi faire de toute tes capacités  
\- Je peux apprendre vite !  
\- C'est pour ça que moi et Derek essaieront de tout vous apprendre à toi, Danny et Allison  
\- Vous pensez qu'on sera prêts ?  
\- Tu dois voir toutes les bases Stiles, mes deux tigreaux savent déjà tout, manque plus que leurs points d'ancrages, on ne sait pas à quelle vitesse tu peux apprendre, donc on ne peut pas savoir quand on sera près  
\- Je vois, et bah allons-y**

* * *

 ****C'est un chapitre beaucoup plus petit, mais je voulais vraiment vous le sortir, même si je suis dans un état lamentable, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même. Dites-moi tout ça en review

MeliaTheDiablesse


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La meute de Derek vont rencontrer deux nouveaux venus à Beacon Hills, d'après vous, qui sont-ils ? Que cachent-ils ? Pourquoi venir à Beacon Hills ? La menace sera-t-elle de nouveau de retour ?

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à Jeff Davis, sauf si vous arrivez à m'avoir Peter ! *^*  
  
 **Rating** **:** K+ pour l'instant  
  
 **P.S** **:** Merci à ma mère de corriger mes chapitres depuis le chapitre quatre ^^

  
Bonne Lecture !!

* * *

 

25/09/16

 ** _\- Allison ! Contrôle-toi !  
\- Je... Je... Peux pa...rrrrg  
\- Allison, écoutes moi, quelles sont les trois couleurs différentes des tigres ? Répète le mantra  
\- Noir... Blanc... Roux...  
\- Encore  
\- Noir... Blanc... Roux  
\- Encore  
\- Noir... Blanc, Roux  
\- Noir, Blanc, Roux   
\- Voilà, c'est ça, calmes-toi  
\- Je suis désolée, Melia  
\- Allison, c'est normal que tu n'y arrives pas, il faut que tu arrives à trouver ton point d'ancrage pour commencer   
\- C'est quoi le tien ?  
\- La peur  
\- La peur ?  
\- J'ai tout le temps peur de perdre mes amis, mon frère, maintenant la meute et mon protecteur   
\- Le mien, c'est Ethan. _** Dit Danny en arrivant derrière elle avec Dylan à ses côtés ** __  
\- Le mien, c'est la haine, haine envers les Pellord  
\- Melia, pourquoi je ne trouve pas moi ?  
\- D'accord, On va faire un exercice, tu fermes les yeux, tu t'imagines dans un moment compliqué et tu essayes de visualiser ce que pourrait être ton point d'ancrage  
\- Ok**

 **  
**Allison s'assit par terre et fit tout ce qu'avait dit Melia, elle se détendit comme elle put et quelques minutes après elle rouvrit les yeux en souriant

 **  
 _\- Je l'ai trouvé  
\- C'est quoi, où, qui ? _** Voulu savoir Dylan **_  
\- Mon père, si je pense à lui quand je commence à perdre le contrôle, je devrais réussir à me contrôler  
\- Bravo Alli'  
\- Merci Melia_**  
  


~Ellipse de la journée~

Melia courus jusqu'au loft de Derek et entra sans frapper.

**_\- Derek ! Dereeeek ! T'es où ! Dere..._  
\- Whouah ! Melia, calme toi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
\- Peter et Stiles ne sont pas rentrés, Malia ne répond pas à son téléphone et Allison, devait rejoindre Lydia, c'est la pleine lune elle a un peu de mal à se contrôler donc elles devaient aller à la maison de campagne, Chris est arrivé en premier pensant qu'Allison viendrait avec Lydia, seulement quand Lydia est arrivée Allison n'était pas avec elle, personne n'a de nouvelle d'elle non plus, Stiles et Allison sont des jeunes Bêta, ils risquent de faire des dégâts, et... Et... Si il arrive quelque chose à Peter ou même Malia, je...  
\- Stop. Melia, je vais appeler les autres d'accord ? Et on va voir ce qu'on va faire, ils ne leur arriveront rien, promis  
\- Et si...  
\- Il ne leur arrivera rien, Peter est un loup né, Malia, il sait se contrôler, Allison est ta Bêta, tu arriveras à la suivre avec son odeur et Stiles est le mien donc j'arriverais à le retrouver  
\- Ok, je me calme**

\- Du côté des quatre disparus -

Peter se réveilla dans une pièce sombre, il se souvient vaguement d'un gros coup sur la tête puis plus rien, il fit flasher ses yeux pour regarder autour de lui, c'est là qu'il remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce, autour de lui se trouvait, Allison, Stiles et Malia, c'était quoi ce bordel, encore. Stiles se réveilla, et paniqua  
  
 ** _\- Je suis où ?_** Stiles sentit l'air et reconnu une odeur. ** _Peter, c'est toi ?  
\- Comment tu m'as reconnu ?  
\- Ton odeur, il y a celle d'Allison et de Malia aussi.  
\- Elles aussi, sont ici.  
\- Mais on est où, au juste ?  
\- J'en ai aucune idée.  
\- Il y a une drôle d'odeur non ?  
\- C'est celle de Gerard, à cause de la dernière fois, avec Jackson  
\- Il n'est toujours pas guéri. Non-sérieux ça pue la mort, là.  
\- Il faut croire que non. On est obligé de faire avec Stiles.  
\- Tu ne sens rien ou quoi ?  
\- J'ai détourné mon odorat.  
\- Oh. On fait ça comment ?  
\- On le fait instinctivement, on ne peut pas l'expliquer, chaque garou le fait différemment  
\- Je ne sens que cette odeur, donc il est seul.  
\- Je pense.  
\- Mais pourquoi seulement nous quatre ?  
\- Allison est la première bêta de Melia, il ne pouvait pas se risquer d'attaquer Danny, il est tout le temps collé à Ethan. Malia est sa meilleure amie. Toi, elle te considère comme son frère, il ne pouvait pas non plus se risquer d'attaquer Dylan étant donné qu'il était parti faire une ronde dans Beacon Hills avec ton père. Et...  
\- Tu es son protecteur, il est donc au courant quand s'attaquant à toi, elle viendrait directement, seulement pourquoi Allison, Malia et moi. On sait qu'il veut tuer Melia, mais pour ça, il n'avait seulement besoin que de toi  
\- Dylan  
\- Quoi Dylan ?  
\- Il veut tuer les deux derniers McGarden. Il a donc pris Malia qui est sa protectrice, il te considère lui aussi comme son fils et Allison fait partie de leurs clans maintenant. Quand Melia à transformer deux humains en tigre, elle a rétabli le clan McGarden.  
\- Donc il travaille, bien pour les Pellord.  
\- En faisant le sale boulot à leurs places, essayer de réussir là où ils ont échoué  
\- On est où ? !!!! _** Paniqua Allison **  
\- Je dirais dans une cave.  
\- Peter, c'est toi ?  
\- Oui, c'est bien moi, il y a aussi Stiles et Malia.  
\- Qui nous a emmené ici ?  
\- Gerard.  
\- Il est seul ?  
\- Ouais, mais comme on disait avec Peter, il doit sûrement travailler avec les Pellord.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?  
\- Cherche ce que nous représentons pour Melia et Dylan. Stiles ?  
\- Ils le considèrent comme un frère.  
\- Malia ?  
\- Pour Melia, c'est sa meilleure amie et pour Dylan, c'est sa protectrice.  
\- Toi ?  
\- Je suis la bêta de Melia et je fais partie du Clan McGarden.  
\- Et moi ?   
\- Tu es le protecteur de Melia. Il veut tuer Melia et Dylan.  
\- En atteignant les personnes qui sont le plus proche d'eux.  
\- Il ne peut pas faire ça !!  
\- Bon retour parmi nous Malia. ** Commenta Stiles

**** \- Du côté de la meute -

**_  
\- Je vais les tuer. Non, je vais les faire souffrir avant. Non, les tuer est mieux. Souffrir ou tuer ? Argggg  
\- Melia, calme toi, bon sang !  
\- Tu peux me dire comment rester calme, Scott !! Mon protecteur a disparu. Ma bêta a disparu. Ma meilleure amie a disparu et Stiles, ton meilleur ami je te rappel, a DISPARU ! Tu veux être calme comment ?!! Chris est hors de lui, Dylan va surement tuer quelqu'un dans quelques minutes, Derek est descendu en bas taper dans son punching-ball.  
\- Est-ce qu'ils ont leur téléphone ? _** Demanda Erica ** _  
\- Ils sont éteint, je viens d'essayer, je tombe toujours sur la messagerie. _** Répondit Chris ** _  
\- Peter a un IPhone._** Dit Melia, en se calmant **  
\- Ok, Scott, tu sors l'ordi portable, Lydia, tu cherches le logiciel pour tracer le téléphone et Melia, tu donnes le numéro de Peter à Lydia, moi et Scott allons chercher Derek en bas et Chris, vous faites plusieurs groupes**

Lydia fit ce qu'Erica avait dit, pendant que celle-ci allait chercher avec Derek accompagné de Scott. Dans le même temps Chris fit quatre groupes, trois de quatre et un de trois, le premier était composé de Melia, Derek, Dylan et lui, le seconde de Lydia, John, Danny et Jackson, le troisième de Boyd, Erica, Ethan et Aiden et enfin le dernier de Scott, Isaac et de Tyler.  
Erica et Scott étaient donc descendus, prévenir Derek de leur plan, une fois que le loup était complétement calmé, ils purent remonter rejoindre Lydia, qui avait réussi à localiser le portable de l'oncle de Derek, le téléphone se trouvait à trois mètres d'un établissement abandonné dans le fond des bois.   
Ils prirent donc la directive que le premier groupe passerait en premier et que les autres groupes se mettraient en place tout autour de l'établissement.  
Ils partirent tous vers la direction, en espérant les retrouver tous vivants.

\- Du côté des quatre -

**_\- Je vois que vous êtes réveillés.  
\- Gerard ! _** Grogna Peter ** __  
\- Peter, qu'elle plaisir de te revoir.  
\- Le plaisir n'est pas partagé.  
\- Je vois que tes petits camarades, ont décidés de te laisser parler.  
\- Pourquoi faire une guerre dont vous n'êtes pas concerné ?  
\- Parce que cette saloperie de tigre...  
\- Ne l'appelez pas comme ça !  
\- Je vois que les protecteurs n'étaient pas une légende  
\- Vous ne savez rien.   
\- En effet, ma sœur à dû me briefer vite fait.  
\- Ils n'ont rien fait de mal !  
\- Vous êtes des monstres ! Vous devez être exterminé !  
\- Votre petite fille en fait partie.  
\- Comme je l'ai dit à l'époque, je serais prêt à tuer mon fils. Mais en attendant, je vais m'occuper de ton cas.**

\- Retour auprès de la meute -

La meute arriva rapidement, sur place, ils sentirent tout de suite l'odeur âcre du sang.

 ** _\- C'est celui de Peter !_  
\- Melia, attends avant de te lancer !  
\- Grrrrrrr  
\- Ok, donc là, tu as perdu toute raison, vas-y grande sœur.**   
  
Melia, partit en courant vers l'entrée suivi de son groupe, elle défonça la porte et devant eux attendait Gerard avec Peter couvert de sang et de blessures à ses pieds.

 ** _\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait !  
\- Alors c'est toi Melia et je suppose que celui qui est derrière toi et Dylan.  
\- Qu'est-ce. Que. Vous. Lui. Avait. Fait !!!  
\- Bah... J'ai voulu le faire souffrir  
\- Arggghhhhhh !!!   
\- Tu sais, plus vite, tu te rendras avec ton frère plus vite tes amis seront libérés  
\- Cherchez dans les pièces, je m'occupe de lui !  
\- Dylan et Derek allez-y, je reste avec elle  
\- Chris, ta fille est peut...  
\- Tu as besoin d'aide, ici._**  
  
S'en suivi un combat assez intense pour Melia et Chris qui étaient contre Gerard, qui malgré son vieil âge et son état, arrivait tout de même à les repousser, le reste de la meute leur vint donc en aide, et arrivèrent à le mettre à terre, Melia s'avança à lui, qui était à terre et prépara, c'est griffes.  
  
 ** _\- Tu sais que les Pellord, viendront pour vous tuer.  
\- Nous les attendons de pied ferme._**  
  
Et c'est sur cette dernière phrase que Melia planta ses griffes dans l'abdomen de Gerard et le tua définitivement. Elle courut ensuite vers Peter, qui se remet doucement de ses blessures et le prit dans ses bras.  
  
 ** _\- Oh mon dieu.  
\- Melia, c'est bon, je vais bien et les autres n'ont rien, j'ai voulu qu'il me prenne le premier pour éviter qu'il touche aux trois autres  
\- Tu es en vie.  
\- Melia, c'est bon, je t'assure. Regarde-moi. Tu vois, je vais bien, je suis vivant ok ?  
\- Ok.  
\- Bien, aide-moi à me relever s'il te plaît. Merci_**  
-  
Peter se retourna et vit Stiles, Malia et Allison debouts, vivants et n'ayant aucune égratignure.  
  
 ** _\- Ce n'était rien, Allison, c'était normal._**   
  
Peter ne s'attendait pas à ce qui allait suivre. Les trois qui avaient survécu, grâce à lui, s'approchèrent de lui et lui firent un câlin, il essaya de leur rendre comme il put tout en restant appuyer contre Melia.  
  
 ** _\- Bien jouer Peter._  
\- Merci, Derek.  
\- Pour une fois qu'il fait quelque chose de bien.  
\- Erica.  
\- Je rigole, Melia.  
\- On peut rentrer maintenant.  
\- Oui, Stiles  
\- On va tous dormir au loft, je veux un œil sur tout le monde pour l'instant.**  
  
Ils repartirent donc tous au loft. Lydia eut l'excellente idée de mettre tous les matelas dans une pièce et ils se couchèrent tous ensemble, Melia avec Peter, Malia avec Dylan, Ethan et Danny ensemble, Lydia dans les bras de Jackson, Stiles à côté de Derek qui était à côté de Scott qui était à côté d'Isaac et Allison qui n'était pas loin, Tyler à côté également de celle-ci, Erica et Boyd dans les bras l'un de l'autre et John et Chris en fin de matelas, réveillés comme jamais au cas où il y aurait un problème.

26/09/16

Après la mésaventure d'hier, Dylan ne lâchait plus d'une semelle Malia, ce qui n'embêtait pas tellement la coyote, à dire vrai, elle était même plutôt contente que le tigre soit avec elle.  
Ils discutaient, se chamaillaient, comme des amis, seulement Malia sentait que c'était diffèrent avec Dylan qu'avec ses autres amis, ils étaient plus complices, plus intimes, quand Dylan n'était pas là, elle s'ennuyait et elle était triste, au départ, elle se disait que c'était parce qu'elle était sa protectrice et qu'elle était inquiète, elle avait déjà vu ce phénomène avec Peter et Melia, donc elle ne s'inquiétait pas plus que ça, mais elle se doutait qu'il y eût plus que le rôle de protecteur.  
Elle avait décidé d'en parler, aujourd'hui, avec la principale concernée, ils discutèrent puis vinrent le sujet du compagnon, elle lui demanda donc qui était sa compagne et il lui répondit que sa compagne s'appelait...  
  
 ** _\- Malia Hale.  
\- C'est mon nom, je suis ta compagne ?  
\- Oui, notre tigre nous montre le nom, c'est dès qu'on voit la personne qu'on sait que c'est elle  
\- Donc dès que tu m'as vu...  
\- J'ai su que c'était toi  
\- Whouah... C'est...  
\- C'est dur à avaler, hein ?  
\- Non, pas du tout. Je suis heureuse que ça soit toi mon compagnon. Non, ce que je me demandais, c'est, qu'est-ce qu'on est maintenant ?  
\- Est-ce que tu veux être ma petite amie ?  
\- J'aimerais bien, ouais.  
\- Alors nous sommes officiellement ensemble._** Dit Dylan avant de s'approcher et de l'embrasser  
  
Le soir même, ils avaient appelé toute la meute, pour leur dire qu'ils étaient ensemble et qu'ils étaient compagnons. Voir son petit frère heureux d'être avec sa compagne, lui donna envie de savoir qui était le sien, puis elle regarda Peter et se dit, que si elle savait qui serait son compagnon, est-ce que ça les éloignerait si ce n'était pas lui ? Elle préféra y réfléchir plus tard. Peter sentit un regard sur lui, il tourna la tête et vit que ce regard était Melia, il s'approcha d'elle  
  
 ** _\- Princesse, ça va ?_  
\- Tu ne le lâcheras pas ce surnom, hein ?  
\- Nope, jamais.  
\- Ça va, je suis heureuse que mon frère est trouvé chaussure à son pied.  
\- Tu le trouveras aussi.  
\- Peut-être, pour l'instant, je n'ai pas envie.  
\- Tu veux t'amuser.  
\- Non, mais j'ai mes raisons.  
\- C'est quoi ?  
\- Tu viens danser ?  
  
** Melia s'éloigna danser avec Dylan et Malia, tout en rigolant, Peter sourit en la voyant faire et alla les rejoindre.  
Melia, enlèvera sûrement son blocage le mois prochain, c'est ce qu'elle se promit de faire. Elle, aussi voulait être heureuse, même si ce n'était pas Peter, elle s'en fichait, après tout le protecteur et plus important que le compagnon chez les tigres, donc elle sera toute même heureuse, si ce n'était pas lui.

* * *

Voilà le septième chapitre j'espère qu'il vous aura plu.  
Laisse une review, ça fait toujours plaisir :)

MeliaTheDiablesse

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La meute de Derek vont rencontrer deux nouveaux venus à Beacon Hills, d'après vous, qui sont-ils ? Que cachent-ils ? Pourquoi venir à Beacon Hills ? La menace sera-t-elle de nouveau de retour ?

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à Jeff Davis, sauf si vous arrivez à m'avoir Peter ! *^*  
  
 **Rating** **:** K+ pour l'instant  
  
 **P.S** **:** Merci à ma mère d'avoir corriger ce chapitre

  
Bonne Lecture !!

* * *

 

27//09/16

Je me réveille au côté de Malia, je suis tellement heureux d'avoir trouvé ma compagne et mon père avait raison quand on trouve sa compagne, sa moitié, son âme sœur, tout est tellement plus beau.

Dylan se leva sans réveiller Malia et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se préparer, une fois ça fait, il alla dans la salle où Melia et Peter était en train de manger.

**_\- Salut petit frère, bien dormi ?_  
\- Nickel et toi ?   
\- Super bien  
\- Au faite Peter, je t'appel comment maintenant ?  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Je t'appel beau papa ?  
\- Ouais, non, évite, tu restes sur Peter, c'est très bien comme ça. Melia, peux tu me dire pourquoi tu rigole ?  
\- Rien  
\- Mel'...  
\- Je pensais juste que beau papa, ça faisait quand même assez vieux   
\- Grrrrr  
\- Dit moi Peter, c'est de famille les grognements ?  
\- Malia, grogne aussi quand elle n'est pas contente  
\- Ta déjà remarquer que Derek grogne tout le temps sur Stiles. Bah, Peter, tu vas où ?  
\- En haut, me préparer, je redescendrais quand vous aurez fini de jacasser sur les Hale  
\- Ooooh pauvre tit loup  
\- Princesse ne me provoque pas  
\- Allez grognon vas te laver  
\- Grrrrr**

Peter monta donc se préparer, alors que les deux McGarden continuer de rigoler. Quand il s'approcha de la porte de la salle de bain il entendit Malia grogner dans la chambre de Dylan, il décidé d'aller voir

**_\- Malia ? Malia c'est Peter je peux rentrer ?_  
\- Oui  
\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
\- C'est Corinne   
\- Corinne ? Ta mère ?  
\- Ouais... Elle vient ici et.... Elle veut te revoir   
\- Non !   
\- Peter, il faut que tu la voies   
\- Ecoute dans beaucoup de famille le divorce est souvent préférable et les...  
\- Ce n'est pas pour ça... Elle veut, elle oblige plutôt, te voir, sinon elle attaque la meute  
\- Elle n'a plus aucun pouvoir  
\- C'est ce que je lui ai dit, et malheureusement elle a tuée récemment un loup, Alpha  
\- Attends tu es en train de me dire que cette psychopathe est un loup ?  
\- Toi aussi tu étais un psychopathe   
\- Certe je l'ai été mais j'ai pas voulu tuer ma propre fille  
\- Non juste balourder plus loin  
\- Bref, je dois la voir quand ?  
\- Elle est ici jusqu'au 29 et elle veut te voir ce soir et demain   
\- Je peux ce soir mais pas le 28 et le 29 !  
\- Ce n'est que trois jours Peter !  
\- Sauf que le 28 et 29 c'est le week end !  
\- Et allo... Merde votre week end avec Melia  
\- Exactement !  
\- Qu'est ce qui se passe pendant notre Week-End Pet' ?  
\- Ma mère est ici   
\- Ta mère ? Celle qui a voulu te tuer pour récupérer ses pouvoirs ?  
\- Oui celle là  
\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ?  
\- Voir Peter   
\- Ah bon ? Pendant trois jours ? Seul à Seul ?  
\- Serais-tu jalouse Princesse ?  
\- Non pas le moins du monde. D'ailleurs tu devrais même accepter, après tout vous pourrez vous remémorez de bons souvenirs, mais une chose qu'elle n'essaie pas de vouloir tuer ma meilleure amie encore une fois, parce que je pourrais m'occuper personnellement de son cas  
\- Et qu'elle tue ton protégé tu t'en fou ?  
\- Qui a dit que vous ne seraient pas surveillés ?**

Après ça Melia prit la salle de bain, et se prépara

**_\- J'ai une protectrice formidable_  
\- Peter, tu peux arrêter de baffer et avoir des yeux de je ne sais quoi   
\- Tu... Mais de quoi tu parles ?  
\- Quand tu arrêteras de mater Melia en pensant être discret on pourra, PEUT-ÊTRE se pencher sur le dossier « Louve du désert alias Corinne alias Ma mère »  
\- Je ne mate pas Melia  
\- Peter, tu mate clairement ma sœur   
\- Grrr  
\- Ah les Hale. Bref, vu que j'ai entendu votre petit truc, je pense que tu devrais jouer le jeu Peter  
\- Rien que dit penser, je ne suis pas bien   
\- C'est juste un rendez-vous   
\- Ou je loupe mon Week-End avec ta sœur  
\- Je te rappelle que tu pars deux semaines en octobre avec ma sœur justement, alors un Week-End c...  
\- J'ai un message  
\- Attend Malia j'arrive !!!  
\- Ok !!!**

Melia qui avait entendu Malia, sortir de la salle de bain avec une serviette attacher autour d'elle et entra dans la chambre, s'assit à coter de sa meilleure amie et lui intima de dire ce que dit le message

**_\- Elle me dit de rajouter, qu'elle veut que tu... Oh..._  
\- Quoi ? Oh...   
\- Elle veut... Elle veut que tu restes avec elle la nuit  
\- Alors là hors de question !!  
\- Grande sœur ?  
\- Pardon... Ce n'est pas à moi de décider... Je vais aller me préparer on part dans une heure  
\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?   
\- Oh salut Stiles...  
\- Melia ? La regarde partir. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?  
\- Je vais aller la voir, Malia, Peter, vous expliquez ça à Stiles**

Dylan rejoignit sa sœur, qui n'était pas vraiment bien

**_\- Melia qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_  
\- Rien, c'est, rien, ne t'inquiète pas  
\- Ecoute je sais que quelque chose ne veut pas... Et je sens un truc qui à changer   
\- C'est bête hein, je m'étais promis d'attendre le mois prochain, mais tu me connais je suis curieuse, c'est un défaut que j'ai hérité de papa, alors je me suis pas écouter et je l'ai fait ce matin quand je suis descendue et que Pet' dormait, j'ai découvert qui c'était et j'étais heureuse, mais là je me dis que tous ces trucs que papa et maman nous racontaient ce n'était pas vrai et que ça n'a sûrement pas marcher sur moi, je n'ai jamais eu de chance et sa changera jamais, tout ce qui c'est passé et qui se passe encore. J'ai enlevé ça pour me rendre encore plus malheureuse, Peter va retrouver Corinne, va sûrement dormir avec elle et moi...  
\- Tu es en train de me dire que tu as... tu as...  
\- J'ai enlevé mon blocage... Je l'ai enlevé et au lieu d'être heureuse je suis...  
\- C'est qui ?  
\- J'aurais dû être heureuse, j'étais heureuse quand j'ai vu le nom s'affichait, les cinq lettres du prénom, que je voulais voir, et bien, je...  
\- Peter...  
\- Mais... Il...  
\- Melia tu sais que dès que tu enlèves ton blocage, le compagnon le ressens  
\- C'est nouveau ça   
\- Non, Peter, quand tu es partie te laver, il t'a.... maté   
\- Il ma... non, non, non, il va rejoindre Corinne ce soir, il va passer le Week-End avec elle, et la nuit aussi et... Putain ! Je suis jalouse maintenant  
\- Je ne me remettrai pas avec Corinne  
\- Tu écoutais ?!!!  
\- Euh... Les chambres ne sont pas loin l'une de l'autre et...  
\- Peu importe. Je vais au lycée, je prends ma Shelby  
\- Mel' attends **

Melia regarda Peter, et lui sourit, elle avança vers lui et lui fis la bise

**_\- À lundi_  
\- Tu... comptes pas rentrer ?  
\- Non... Je... On devait allez ce Week-End dans ma ville natale pour... Peu importe j'irais avec Jacks  
\- Avec Jackson ?   
\- Après tout c'est mon meilleur ami, il faut bien que je le voie un peu. Allez à plus !**

Melia démarra la Mustang, qu'elle avait hérité de son père, son frère avait celle de sa mère, et alla au lycée. Au même moment Peter s'assit contre le mur par terre

**_\- Je vais la suivre pendant, pour ne pas quelle ne fasse de connerie._  
\- Attends, moi Dylan je viens avec toi... Malia ?  
\- Je l'emmènerais moi-même  
\- Ok**

Stiles et Dylan montèrent dans le Dodge Ram et suivirent Melia, jusqu'au lycée.

  
**_\- Je vais faire quoi... Si je vais pas voir Corinne, la meute est en danger et si je ne vais pas avec Melia, je la perds_  
\- Ecoute. Malia s'assit à coter de son père. Corinne n'est pas importante contre Melia qui est maintenant plus qu'importante pour toi.  
\- Oui mais je risque de vous mettre en danger   
\- Tu sais pourquoi Melia veut aller dans sa ville natale ?  
\- Pour me montrer ou elle a habité, pour revoir d'anciens amis ?  
\- Non. Parce qu'elle veut te présenter à ses parents, elle voulait leurs présenter son nouveau protecteur, et là maintenant, protecteur et compagnon. Je sais que je n'ai pas montrer la moindre joie quand j'ai su que tu es mon père, mais maintenant je réalise l'importance d'une famille, j'ai vécu à peu près la même chose que Mel', certes c'était ma famille adoptive, mais je serais plus que malheureuse si je devais perdre mon père, si je devais te perdre, et si ça c'était passer comme elle j'aurais était heureuse de présenter mon protecteur qui est mon compagnon. Ne la laisse pas allez là-bas, sans toi, c'est trop important pour elle, et tu ne pourras pas rattraper cette gaffe. Pour ce qui est de Corinne, on s'en occupe. Après le lycée, tu viens avant, tu attends à sa voiture avec vos valises à coté et vous partez, tu fais ce que tu peux, comme tu veux mais tu la rends heureuse bordel de merde.  
\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi c'est ta meilleure amie  
\- Peter...  
\- Je vais faire mon possible... Et Malia  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Moi aussi je serais malheureux si je devais te perdre  
\- Aller, emmène-moi au lycée maintenant   
\- À tes ordres  
\- Et tu me porte mon sac  
\- Abuse pas trop non plus  
\- J'aurais essayé**

Peter emmena donc Malia au lycée et Peter remarqua Melia plus loin, le visage ayant aucune émotion

**_\- Malia ?  
\- Ouais ?  
\- Tu peux demander à Melia de venir_ **

Malia alla chercher Melia, qui accepta d'aller le voir. Peter descendit de sa voiture.

**_\- Quoi ?_  
\- Tu préfères partir avec ta voiture ?  
\- C'est ce qui était convenue, non ?  
\- Bien. Tu ne vas pas au lycée   
\- Pardon ?**

Peter alla à son coffre, l'ouvrit et sorti deux valises.

**_\- On part maintenant_  
\- Mais et mes cours ?  
\- Tu les rattraperas   
\- Et Corinne ?**

Peter s'approcha de Melia, la regarda dans les yeux et mis ses mains autour de son visage

**_\- Tu es beaucoup plus importante qu'elle, et je veux être ton compagnon, je veux faire des trucs que font les couples, avec toi, je veux pouvoir être avaler sur le canapé et toi en train de m'écraser à moitié pour regarder un film. Je veux faire ma vie avec toi, te rendre heureuse. Je m'en fou de Corinne_  
\- Et la meute ?  
\- Malia m'a dit qu'elle s'en occuperait   
\- Peter ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Elle est brune non ?  
\- Corinne ?  
\- Ouais  
\- Euh oui, pourquoi ?  
\- Elle est derrière toi**

Peter se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec la louve du désert

**_\- Peter_  
\- Corine.  
\- Je suis ravie de te voir   
\- Pas moi.  
\- Vois-tu j'ai tout entendu et sache que si tu ne viens pas avec moi, je retente de tuer Malia**

Melia ne supportant pas qu'on touche à ses amis bondit sur la mère de sa meilleure amie, bien entendu avec sa vitesse elle l'emmena dans les fonds du bois, s'en suivi un combat entre les deux femmes, Peter avait appelé toute la meute et Derek, arriva juste après eux. Corinne était contre Derek et Melia, elle avait beau être une Alpha elle ne faisait pas le poids contre deux Alpha nés, alors que Derek allait porter le coup de grâce, Melia arrêta le geste et regarda Corinne dans les yeux

**_\- Je vous laisse partir... Car vu mes principes il est hors de question que je vous tue devant les yeux de Malia, vous êtes sa mère et vous devriez avoir honte d'avoir ce genre de sentiments envers elle !_  
\- Tu penses pouvoir mieux l'élever que moi. Tu penses pouvoir me remplacer dans le cœur de Peter  
\- Je n'élèverais jamais Malia, car c'est ma meilleure amie, mais je serais toujours de mieux conseils que vous. Je ne vous remplacerais sûrement jamais dans le cœur de Pet', mais je suis sa compagne, son âme sœur, vous ne l'étiez pas. Maintenant que je ne vous revois pas ici, d'une parce que mon clan est ici et que j'userais sans problème de cette alternative contre vous et parce que l'Alpha premier c'est votre neveu, donc, pour protéger sa cousine je pense qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème à vous interdirent de pénétrer ici  
\- Tu as peut-être gagné maintenant mais surveille tes arrières, insolentes  
\- Sachez que mes arrières seront toujours surveillés**

Corinne partit et la meute retourna en cours, Melia et Peter retourna auprès de la Shelby, elle ouvrit son coffre et mis les deux valises, quand elle ferma son coffre, Peter la retourna face à lui et l'embrassa bien sûr Melia y répondit avec plaisir

**_\- Tu étais très sexy tout à l'heure_ **

Pour toute réponse Melia l'embrassa.

**_\- Moi aussi je t'aime Peter_ **

* * *

 

J'attends vos retour en commentaire ^^

MeliaTheDiablesse

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La meute de Derek vont rencontrer deux nouveaux venus à Beacon Hills, d'après vous, qui sont-ils ? Que cachent-ils ? Pourquoi venir à Beacon Hills ? La menace sera-t-elle de nouveau de retour ?

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à Jeff Davis, sauf si vous arrivez à m'avoir Peter ! *^*

 **Rating :** K+ pour l'instant

 **P.S :** Merci à ma mère d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

28/09/16

Ils étaient arrivés dans la ville natale de Melia, elle se dirigea vers un hôtel qu'ils avaient commandé quelques jours plus tôt.  
Ils arrivèrent donc à l'hôtel avec leurs quelques valises pour les deux jours. Une fois tout installé, ils allèrent faire un tour. Melia voulut se rendre sur la tombe de ses parents, malheureusement qui dit retour dans son ancienne ville dit retrouver des anciennes connaissances.   
Bien entendu Melia tomba, sur son ancienne meilleure amie et ses anciens amis, qui, il n'y a pas longtemps lui avait dit qu'elle n'était qu'une manipulatrice, un tigre sans âme et qu'ils étaient sûrs qu'elle était derrière l'incendie de sa maison et donc de la mort de ses parents.

**_\- Hé Annabelle, ce n'est pas le tigre tueur juste devant nous ?_ **

Melia s'arrêta net et-elle devint aussi blanche qu'un linge, ce n'était pas possible, sur toute la ville entière il avait fallu qu'elle retombe sur ses quatre personnes.  
Peter, qui l'avait vu s'arrêta, se retourna et la regarda, avec un visage vraiment inquiet.

**_\- Melia ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?_  
\- Pet', est-ce qu'il y a cinq personnes derrière nous ?  
\- Euh... Oui, trois filles et deux gars. Pourquoi ?  
\- Des anciennes connaissances, c'est la meute de cette ville.**

Elle n'avait pas repensé qu'il y avait une nouvelle meute dans cette ville, depuis peu. Et étant une Alpha elle n'avait en principe pas le droit d'être ici, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, le cimetière était ici, son ancienne demeure également.  
Puis, d'un coup, la fille qui se nommait Annabelle, posa sa main sur son épaule, ce qui lui valut un grognement de la part de Peter. Melia se retourna et salua son ancienne meilleure amie.

 ** _\- Salut Annabelle, comment vas-tu depuis le temps ?  
\- Mieux que toi je suppose, alors tu ne nous présente pas ?  
\- Oh, euh... Oui, oui, bien sûr. Hum Peter, voici Annabelle c'est une Jaguar-Garou.  
\- Tu sais tigresse, que je n'aime pas que l'on m'appelle comme ça mais plutôt Nagual.  
\- Et toi tu sais que je ne veux pas que l'on m'appelle Tigresse.  
\- Pourtant c'est bien comme cela que l'on appelle la femelle du tigre. Au, au fait, enchanté Peter, moi c'est Aaron je suis un Loup-Garou.   
\- Moi je m'appelle Breanna, je suis la jumelle d'Aaron, donc accessoirement un Loup-Garou aussi.  
\- Puisque vous jouer sur les mots en disant que Melia devrait se faire appeler Tigresse, vu que c'est comme cela que nous appelons la femelle du tigre. Pourquoi ne te présente tu pas comment étant une Louve et non pas un loup ? _** Répondit Peter avec un sourire sarcastique  
 ** _\- Car Melia restera toujours qu'une pauvre godiche qui ne sait même pas qui est son compagnon._**  
 ** _\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas Breanna, ma chère ex-meilleure amie va sûrement se trouver un nouveau vieux pour passer sa vie. D'ailleurs, si je peux me permettre Peter, faites attention à vous, vous êtes carrément son type d'homme._** Rigola Annabelle  
 ** _\- Son type d'âge tu veux dire._** Rigola également Aaron  
 **** _\- Et vous vous croyez hilarants ? De quel droit vous vous attaquez à Melia ? De quel droit vous vous attaquez à ma compagne ? Hé oui ! Surprise ! Elle à découvert il y a peu son compagnon, et c'est moi. Alors, maintenant au revoir et au plaisir de ne pas vous revoir. Viens ma puce._

Peter prit le poignet de sa compagne et l'emmena sur le chemin qui menait au cimetière, pendant qu'il marchait il décida de lui parler tout en lui prenant la main.

**_\- ça va princesse ?_  
\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.  
\- Qui était l'autre gars et l'autre fille qui n'ont pas du tout parler ?  
\- C'était Shayne et Rosa. Shayne est Humain et Rosa est une Banshee.  
\- Pourquoi te parler comme ça, si tu étais leur amie ?   
\- Ils pensent tous ici, à part le nouvel Alpha, que j'ai tuée moi-même mes parents.  
\- Exactement comme Derek.  
\- C'est pour ça que je voulais que tu viennes avec moi.  
\- Et puis un coup de chance que tu aies découvert que j'étais ton compagnon.  
\- Oui, c'est vrai.**

Ils arrivèrent devant les grilles du cimetière et ils pénétrèrent dans celui-ci.   
Melia se dirigea directement jusqu'à la tombe de ses parents, même si ceci n'était pas vraiment eux, étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas retrouvé de cendres ou quoique ce soit d'autres.  
La tigresse se pencha sur les tombes et commença à parler à ses parents en silence, elle leur expliqua sa nouvelle vie, la protectrice ainsi que compagne de Dylan, son nouveau clan composé de ses nouveaux amis, de son lycée, du père de Stiles qui les avait adopter, et enfin de son protecteur ainsi que compagnon, elle parla à sa mère en lui disant à qu'elle point il était formidable, qu'il avait était là pour elle depuis qu'elle était arrivé à Beacon Hills.   
Après avoir parlé avec eux, ils repartirent à l'hôtel. Se préparer pour aller manger, puis aller se coucher après.   
Demain, Melia ira montrée son ancienne demeure à Peter.

* * *

 

J'espère que ce neuvième chapitre vous a plu ^^

Laissez un petit commentaire mes petits tigreaux :*

MeliaTheDiablesse

 


	10. Chapter 10 (Fin du Tome 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La meute de Derek vont rencontrer deux nouveaux venus à Beacon Hills, d'après vous, qui sont-ils ? Que cachent-ils ? Pourquoi venir à Beacon Hills ? La menace sera-t-elle de nouveau de retour ?

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à Jeff Davis, sauf si vous arrivez à m'avoir Peter ! *^*

 **Rating :** K+ 

**P.S :** Merci à ma mère d'avoir corriger ce chapitre !! ^^

 **P.P.S :** Tout mes écris que ce soit ici ou sur une autre fiction seront maintenant corrigé par ma mère, bien entendu ça se fera dès la sortie du chapitre.

Bonne Lecture !

Une dernière chose j'ai remarqué récemment, que les dates de septembre ne correspondent pas à 2016 mais 2018... Bien sûr je ne changerai pas l'année, d'ailleurs je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait mon compte xD

* * *

 

29/09/16

**_\- Mel' Réveille-toi !_  
\- Pet' ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
\- Du monde dehors. Et je crois reconnaitre les cinq couillons d'hier.  
\- Tes sûr ?  
\- Lèves toi et viens voir.**

Melia se leva et s'avança vers la fenêtre, à côté de Peter.  
Elle regarda à l'extérieur tout en restant derrière le rideau.   
Quand elle vit qui été les autres personnes avec qui parlaient ses anciens amis, elle se figea et ses jambes commença à flageolet, Peter la rattrapa de justesse et l'aida à s'asseoir sur lit, il essaya de lui parler tout en gardant un visage inquiet.

**_\- Melia ? Melia parle-moi, s'il te plait. MEL !!!_  
\- Qu... Quoi ?   
\- Ça va ? Tu trembles comme une malade. Qui sont ces gens dehors ?  
\- Les Pellord. Les Chasseurs. Sauf qu'Elizabeth et les autres Pellord ne sont pas là, ça, se sont juste les sous-fifres. Ils sont là pour moi. Ils vont arrivés à me tuer. Annabelle a dû les appeler. Mais comment ça se fait qu'elle les connaisse ? Est-ce qu'elle a quelque chose à voir avec la mort de mes parents ? Et si c'était elle depuis le début ? Avec ces chasseurs ? Est-ce qu'elle va aller jusqu'à Beacon Hills pour Dylan ? Et si...  
\- Melia ! Stop ! Arrête ! Calme-toi, on va trouver une solution. Nous sommes dans un hôtel, ok, ils ne peuvent pas utiliser leurs armes ici, ils risqueraient d'ameuter tout le monde ici. On va appeler le clan et la meute ainsi que Chris.  
\- Je ne peux pas impliquer la meute et mon clan et encore moins Chris.   
\- TU fais partie de la meute. TON Clan c'est ta famille, ils sont LÀ pour toi et pour t'aider. Et depuis quand tu ne veux pas déranger Chris ?  
\- Tu as raison. Chris et le dernier parent d'Allison, je ne peux pas risquer sa vie, au risque de se faire tuer et qu'Allison soit détruite, elle fait partie de mon clan c'est un de mes tigreaux et je peux pas lui faire ça, je serais une très mauvaise Alpha.  
\- Tu veux pas les appeler ? Très bien moi je vais le faire.  
\- Tu fais ça et je ne te parle plus. Compris ?  
\- Tu crois que ça me fait peur. Tu es ma compagne MERDE ! Je me dois de te protéger face à ce genre de situation !  
\- Je suis une Alpha Peter ! Une ALPHA. Toi. Tu es un Bêta. C'est à moi de te protéger. PAS l'inverse.  
\- Bien.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Je sors.  
\- Peter ! Reviens !! Peter !!... Fais chier !!**

Peter venait de sortir de la chambre, bien sûr il était resté pas trop loin, pour surveiller tout de même, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est qu'il y ai également des chasseurs à l'intérieur de l'hôtel, attendant à tout moment que Melia sorte pour la tuer.

**_\- Alors le louveteau, on s'est perdu ?  
\- Shit !_ **

Peter reçu un coup sur la tête qui le fit tomber par terre, le chasseur le prit et sorti pour le mettre à genou devant Elizabeth.   
Cela faisait déjà 40 minutes que Peter n'était pas revenu, et elle ressentit comme un inconfort, une sorte de sensation que quelque chose de mal allait se passer.   
Elle sortit son téléphone et appela Dylan, après plusieurs sonneries celui-ci ne répondit pas, elle essaya donc Malia et celle-ci répondit au bout de deux sonneries.

« _\- Allô ? Melia ? Tout vas bien ?  
_ Melia n'arrivait plus à répondre. Elle senti une crise de panique venir. Elle essaya tout de même.  
 _\- Ma... Malia... Pro... Gro... Gros Pro..._  
\- Ok, Mel' Calme toi, respire un grand coup et expire. Voilà comme ça. C'est bon ?  
\- Malia, il faut que vous veniez tous des anciens amis à moi sont ici ils ont appelé les Pellord et un des chasseurs a pris Peter je crois, je sais pas si il va bien ou si ils l'ont tué putain Malia si ils l'ont tué ça sera de ma faute et... On s'est engueuler il voulait juste me protéger en tant que compagnon et je n'ai pas voulue mais je voulais pas non plus qu'il...  
\- MELIA ! Répète tout doucement. Je n'ai pas compris.  
\- Ok, je me calme. Je disais donc, qu'il fallait que vous veniez tous ici, j'ai besoin de votre aide, les Pellord sont ici et, et je crois qu'ils tiennent Peter.  
\- D'accord, qui les ont appelées ?  
\- Des anciens amis. Très longue histoire. Mais je crois qu'ils étaient impliqués dans la mort de mes parents.  
\- On arrive aussi vite qu'on peut. Ne fais rien même s'ils ont Peter.  
\- D'accord. »

Melia s'assit sur le lit, mais ne put rester immobile, sa jambe droite n'arrêtez pas de tressauter, d'une parce qu'elle avait tout compte fait impliqué son clan et meute, et de deux parce que Peter était sûrement détenu par ces chasseurs. S'il devait lui arriver quoique ce soit, se dit-elle, elle s'avait ce qu'elle ferait, elle serait incontrôlable, elle tuerait, déchiquetterait, trancherait, découperait tout ce qu'il y avait sur son passage, si son compagnon devait mourir à cause des Pellord, elle savait qu'elle perdrait son humanité, elle serait capable du pire même envers sa « famille ».   
Alors qu'elle était profondément dans ses pensées, qui ressemblait plus à « Si Peter meurt ma vengeance sera terrible, vous avez intérêt de courir aussi vite que vous pouvez », elle entendit le son de son téléphone lui indiquant qu'elle avait reçu un sms, elle ouvrit donc le message qui était d'un inconnu :

 _« De : Inconnu_  
À : Melia  
Message : Melia, si tu ne sors pas de suite, sais-tu ce qu'on fera à ton ami ?   
On se fera une joie de le découper et te t'offrir ses restes, qu'en pense-tu ?   
Ou, on le brûle, comme ta chère famille chérie a brulé avant lui.  
J'ai entendu dire qu'il s'appelait Peter, Peter Hale. Ah les Hale, toujours à se mettre dans des situations dérangeantes et dangereuses, n'ont-ils pas compris quand ma nièce, Kate, a brulé leurs familles ? Ah lala ces idiots.  
Oh ta chère amie, enfin si on peut appeler ça une amie, m'a aussi dit que c'était ton compagnon, que sa doit être dure pour toi, savoir où se trouve se chèr Peter, mais sachant exactement, que si tu sors on te tue. Mais tu n'as pas le choix tu sais. Si tu ne viens pas on le tue. Ta vie contre la sienne n'est-ce pas ce que fais un tigre envers son compagnon.   
Ce que vous êtes dévouer, vous, les animaux, ont pourrais PRESQUE trouver ça touchant. Enfin bref, je t'attends, mais n'attends pas trop Melia, tu pourrais avoir une surprise.   
\- E.P.A »

Évidemment, E.P.A, Elizabeth Pellord (Argent), il n'y avait qu'elle pour envoyer ce genre de chose.   
Un dur dilemme s'imposait face à Melia, ne pas y aller et risquer la mort de Peter, y aller et mourir, mais qui lui dit qu'une fois morte ils n'en profiteront pas pour tuer Peter.   
Elle se leva et sortie de sa chambre, le choix était toute suite fait, elle ne pouvait pas risquer la vie de son compagnon, comme l'a si bien dit Elizabeth, Sa vie contre la sienne, un compagnon agira toujours comme ça, il n'y a aucune alternative à ça, surtout quand le dit compagnon est aussi le protecteur/protégé. Elle sortit dehors et s'avança, puis cria.

**_\- Elizabeth ! Montre-toi ! Je suis là._  
\- Je savais que tu viendrais. L'envie de protéger est trop forte, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Laisse-le partir.  
\- Est-ce un ordre ?  
\- Oh voyons, je n'oserais pas, mais disons que c'est seulement une... Suggestion ?  
\- Amener le !**

Plus loin, quatre chasseurs, amenèrent Peter, deux étaient en train de le trainer et les deux autres étaient derrière, arme en main.  
Peter était plus que dans un sale état, il était couvert de sang, ses vêtements déchiraient, des blessures faîtes, sûrement, avec de l'aconit.

 ** _\- Tu nous excuseras, pour se léger petit, comment dire, égarement ?  
\- Melia ? _** Dit Peter en relevant la tête.  
 ** _\- ça va aller ne t'inquiète pas. Maintenant que vous m'avez, laissez-le partir.  
\- Je me trompe, ou il y a autre chose que de simples compagnons ?   
\- Ce ne sont pas tes oignons Elizabeth. Tu as tué mes parents, tu m'as brisé, donc je te suggère de le laisser partir. Après tout tu as une Alpha, que va te faire d'un bêta ?   
\- Veux-tu savoir, pourquoi tes anciens amis se sont joint à moi ?  
\- Je m'en fous.  
\- En fait, j'ai fait un compromis.  
\- Je m'en fous toujours.  
\- S'ils me rejoignaient je ne tuais pas leurs parents.  
\- Tu me dégoute. Tu es tellement... Raaah !! Le portrait d'une salope de chasseuse.  
\- Oh pourtant j'ai entendu dire que mon cher neveu faisait partie de votre meute, avec sa chère fille.  
\- Chris et Allison ne sont pas comme vous, ils ont de vraies valeurs.  
\- Des vraies valeurs tu dis ? Laisse-moi rire ! Ma petite-nièce est devenue un tigre, faisant partie de ton, tout nouveau clan.  
\- Comment es-tu au courant de ça ? _** Grogna Melia.  
 ** _\- Tu sais les nouvelles vont vite. Et comment vas l'amant de mon neveu ?_  
\- Chris ne voit personne.  
\- Oh je vois tu n'es donc pas au courant.  
\- Si je devais être au courant de quelque chose, ils viendront m'en parler eux même.  
\- Non, c'est tellement drôle de voir la confusion chez quelqu'un, je vais te le dire.  
\- Je. Ne. Veux. Pas. Savoir.  
\- Donc, pour faire vite, Chris et ton chère nouveau Papa, le gentil Shérif, de Beacon Hills. Font des galipettes.  
\- Si tu crois que ça va me rendre confuse. Sache que c'est loupé, j'ai senti depuis un bon bout de temps, l'odeur de John sur Chris. Je m'en doutais.  
\- Donc...  
  
** Alors que la chasseuse, sœur de Gérard (je le rappelle au cas où), allait parler, plusieurs voiture fit leurs apparitions.  
Tout le monde descendit, et commença à se battre. Le clan se rapprocha de leur Alpha, et ils se transformèrent en tigre, ils coururent vers les chasseurs, pour leurs déchiqueter un à un leurs têtes, Melia était tout de même dans une rage folle, on avait touché à son protégé, ils en paieraient le prix. Alors qu'elles s'occupaient d'un énième chasseur, un loup brun s'approcha d'elle et l'aida dans sa tâche, elle le reconnu de suite. Peter s'était remis de ses blessures.   
Plus loin, en face à face se trouvait, Elizabeth et ses anciens amis, face à Chris, Malia et John, elle se retransforma en mi-tigre, mi-humaine, et rejoignit le face à face, son clan ainsi que Peter la suivirent.  
Chris tira sur sa tante, et au moment où Melia, allait pour tuer ses anciens amis, elle s'arrêta.

**_\- Barrez-vous... HORS DE MA VUE LES TRAITES !!!_ **

Ils coururent à l'intérieur de la petite ville et disparurent de la vue de Melia.   
Peter se mît derrière elle et posa sa main sur son épaule.

  
**_\- Princesse, ça va aller ?  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Pet'. Tout va mieux._ **

Melia posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Peter, et celui-ci l'entoura de ses bras en lui baisant la tempe.  
Oui, plus aucune menace envers eux, était à prévoir. Leurs nouvelles vies pouvaient commencer.   
Melia et Dylan McGarden, dernier tigres McGarden, avaient reconstruit un nouveau clan, étaient dans une meute, avaient trouver leurs compagnons qui étaient aussi leurs protecteurs.   
Maintenant ils pouvaient se concentrer à la protection de Beacon Hills.  
Oui, ils avaient réussi, avec leurs amis, leurs nouvelles familles, à écarter la menace Pellord.

* * *

 

Alors je sais que ce chapitre sonner comme un chapitre final, mais non, ce n'est pas le dernier. Oui, il y a encore pleiiiin d'autre chapitre qui suivent.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avait pensé.

Le chapitre 1 du Tome 2 vas être poster ^^

MeliaTheDiablesse

 


End file.
